Hummel-Anderson Experience
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: Follow Kurt and Blaine go through adoption and adapting to parenthood with two hyper 10 year olds which will bring adventures, drama and very cute fluffy moments
1. Prologue

**Hey Gleeks!**

**Well, here's a another new story**

**It's my first Klaine central story, so I hope you like it.**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Prologue

"It's really happening!" Blaine grinned jumping up and down excitedly as they stood outside of _Wonderland Foster Home_.

"Yes Blaine" Kurt chuckled walking past him and towards the doors "Let's go"

Blaine grinned following him in "This is real Kurt"

"It is" Kurt smiled looking around.

"Hi!" They jumped and looked up to see a blonde girl smiling "You must be the Hummel-Andersons?"

"Yes" Blaine nodded and shaked her hand "I'm Blaine and this is Kurt"

"It's lovely to meet you both" She smiled "I'm Kayla, head of the Wonderland team, what ages would you like to meet?"

"We're not sure" Kurt shrugged "Could we look around first?"

"Of course" She nodded "The team is around if you need any help, just look out for the purple t-shirts" She smiled turning and walked into the office.

Kurt looked at his husband "Should we split up or go around together?"

"Well, the babies are that way and you know I'm not good with them" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed "Fine, just don't get in any trouble" He turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

Blaine wandered down a hall looking into different rooms but only finding groups of teens. He was about to look in another room when a little body collided into him.

"Ohh" a little girl with light brown curly hair backed up "S-orry sir"

"It's okay" He crouched down in front of her "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth" She blushed "But I like Lizzie"

"That's a beautiful name" He smiled "I'm Blaine"

"That's weird" She giggled.

"It is a little" He chuckled.

"I see you've met Elizabeth" He turned to see a girl with black hair and a purple t-shirt "I'm Lauren"

"Blaine" He nodded.

"I know" She smiled "Elizabeth, why don't you go and play, so Blaine can look around without you under his feet"

"But" Lizzie looked up at her.

"Elizabeth" Lauren hissed.

"Don't worry about it" Blaine smiled "Lizzie was going to show me where she plays" He looked at the little girl "Shall we?"

Lizzie nodded then squealed as he picked her up then stood up himself "That way"

"Let's go" He grinned and walked down the hall "Is she always like that?"

She nodded "Only to me and Rory"

"Who's Rory?" He looked at her.

"My twin brother, he's around here somewhere"

He chuckled "How old are you two?"

"6" She grinned.

* * *

Kurt looked through the window and smiled at the sight of the babies asleep in the cots.

"Can I help you?" He turned to see a guy with a purple t-shirt.

"I'm just looking" Kurt smiled "Kayla knows I'm here"

"Oh, you must be Mr Hummel-Anderson, right?"

"Kurt"

"Danny" He smiled "These babies are between 2 and 6 months, mostly teen mum who can't handle them"

"They'll be easier for someone to adopt them?"

"Yeah" Danny nodded "Unlike the older ones"

"Thanks" Kurt smiled.

"No problem, shout if you need anything" Danny smiled and walked back into the baby room.

Kurt shaked his head and walked down the corridor when he heard banging "Hello"

"Hello?" A tiny voice came from behind a door which looked like a closet.

He walked over and opened the door to reveal a little boy with light brown spikey hair "Hi"

The little boy jumped and looked up "Hi"

"Were you stuck?" Kurt knelt down in front of him.

He scratched his head "Yeah, I do that a lot"

Kurt chuckled _He reminds me of Blaine _"What's your name?"

"Rory" He smiled "What's yours?"

"Kurt"

"That's a cool name" Rory grinned "My sister might think it's funny"

"You have a sister?"

"Huh-uh" Rory nodded then grinned "There she is" He darted past him "Liz"

Kurt stood up then turned to see his husband and a little girl with light brown curly hair "Hey"

"Hey" Blaine smiled "Lizzie, this is Kurt"

"Hi!" Lizzie waved "I'm Elizabeth but everyone calls me Lizzie"

"Hi" Kurt smiled a little "Blaine, this is Rory"

"Hey buddy" Blaine smiled "You must be Lizzie's twin?"

"Yup, younger by 2 minutes" Rory smiled.

"Are you two married?" Lizzie looked at them.

"We are" Kurt nodded "Is that okay?"

"Totally" Rory nodded smiling "Kayla has a girlfriend"

"Okay you two" Kayla popped up behind them "It's lunch time"

"Yay!" The twins grinned "Bye Blaine, Bye Kurt!" They shouted as they ran off.

"They are too cute" Kurt smiled.

"I guess I don't need to ask who you want to adopt?" Kayla looked at the couple.

Blaine looked at his husband then back at the social worker smiling "I think you know"

"If you come this way, we'll fill out the forms" She smiled.

* * *

**~2 Weeks Later~**

"Where we going?" Rory asked as they walked down street after leaving the foster home.

"We are going to find paint" Blaine smiled "For your bedrooms"

Lizzie squealed "Really?"

"Really" Kurt chuckled as they walked into a shop "Right, what colour?"

"Purple or Pink" Lizzie grinned.

"I don't mind" Rory shrugged

"I'll go with Rory while you go with Liz, okay?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Okay" Kurt nodded "C'mon sweetie"

"Yay!" Kayla squealed grabbing his hand and pulled him away.

"This way buddy" Blaine smiled and walked down an aisle "You excited?"

"I guess" Rory sighed "Will you be sending us back?"

Blaine turned around and crotched down "Why would you think that?"

"That's what everyone else does"

"I promise, you are not going back"

"Okay" Rory smiled wrapping his arms around his neck "Thank you"

"No problem buddy" Blaine smiled standing up with him in his arms "Now, what is your favourite colour?"

"Blue or Green" Rory nodded.

"Then blue and green it is" Blaine smiled.

"Can I help?" Rory looked at him.

"It's going to be your room, of course you can"

"Blaine!" Lizzie ran over with Kurt behind her "Kurt let me get purple and pink"

"Blaine is letting me get blue and green" Rory grinned.

"We want to have the best rooms" Kurt smiled "We've already got your beds which we hope you like"

"We will" The twins nodded.

* * *

"Right sweetie" Kurt smiled opening the can of pink paint "Which wall?"

Lizzie ran over and pointed to the wall "This one and that one" She pointed to the other side "then purple is behind my bed and around my closet which is so cool"

"I'm glad you like it" He passed her a paint brush "Be careful, okay?"

"I will" She nodded dipping it into the paint.

"Does Rory always get stuck in places?"

She giggled "All the time, it took them 3 hours to find him once and he stuck in a tree"

"Really?" He looked at her.

"Really" She nodded "Another time, he got stuck a cupboard"

"How did he do that?"

"I have no idea" She shrugged "He always finds places"

"I think we'll have to put locks on everything"

"That won't work, he still finds a way"

"I guess we'll have to find a way" He grinned walking over to her with a brush full of paint.

She squealed backing up "Don't"

* * *

"Ready bud?" Blaine walked into Rory's bedroom to see no one "Rory?"

"In here!" Rory shouted from inside the walk-in closet "I'm stuck"

Blaine chuckled walking over and pressed the button then the doors opened "I think we'll need to take all the doors off the closets"

"Ha-ha!" Rory pulled his tongue out at him "It's really cool in there"

"Ready to start painting?" Blaine held out a paint brush.

"Yeah" Rory nodded grabbing the brush and dipped it into the green paint "Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine looked up and gasp when paint flew in his face "Oh, you're gonna get it"

"Gotta catch me first" Rory grinned and ran around the boxes.

Blaine sneaked around the other side and threw the paint "Got'cha"

Rory squealed running out covered in blue paint "Nuh-uh" He ran into the closet and pressed the button "Ha!" He ran down and hid behind a wall.

"Rory" Blaine grinned walking through the closet "Kurt won't be happy if we get paint in here"

Rory darted passed him "Not gonna happen!" He laughed then bumped into something, he looked up "Oh no"

"Oh yes" Blaine chuckled picking him up and threw him over his shoulder "Bath time"

"No! I wanna paint my room" Rory whined.

"But you're full of paint"

"So?"

"Okay" Blaine put him down "We'll do some then bath time"

"Okay" Rory nodded.

* * *

"Dinner is ready!" Kurt shouted.

"Yay!" the twins ran into the kitchen and sat either side of the table.

Blaine walked in after them "What's for dinner?"

"Pasta" Kurt smiled turning "With my special …" He stopped and started laughing followed by the twins.

"What?" Blaine looked at them confused "What's so funny?"

"Daddy has paint on his face" Lizzie giggled then covered her mouth "Oops"

Kurt looked at her shocked "What did you say?"

"I didn't mean to" She shaked her head and looked at Blaine "I'm sorry"

Blaine walked around and knelt down in front of her "Liz, you don't need to be sorry" He looked at Rory "Neither of you, if you want to call us dads, you can" He looked at his husband "Right?"

"Of course" Kurt nodded smiling "You can call us anything you want"

"I like Dad and Papa" Rory smiled.

"Me too" Lizzie smiled.

"Now that's sorted" Blaine grinned standing up and sat in his seat "Who wants some of Papa's famous pasta and sauce"

"Me!" The twins grinned.

"Alright then" Kurt smiled bringing over some plates and placed them in front of the twins and husband "Careful because it's still hot"

"Okay Papa" They smiled.

"I was talking to your Dad" He grinned walking over, grabbed his plate and sat down in his seat.

"Oh ha-ha" Blaine pulled his tongue out at him.

* * *

**~2 Weeks Later~**

"Where we going?" The twins whined as they walked through the streets of New York.

"It's a surprise" Kurt smiled.

"I hate surprises" Lizzie sighed then squealed when her dad picked her up and put her on his shoulders "Daddy!"

"Our Lizzie would love this surprise" Blaine grinned.

"So will our little man" Kurt chuckled "It's for all of us"

"Can you tell us?" Rory looked up at them.

"You'll find out soon buddy" Blaine ruffled his hair.

"Dad!" Rory whined sorting his hair out "You ruined it"

"How much longer?" Lizzie sighed.

"Not long" Kurt smiled as they walked around the corner "Here we are"

Rory grinned jumping up and down "We're getting a dog!"

"Yep" Blaine smiled lifting Lizzie off his shoulders and placed her back on the floor "Should we go in?"

"Yes!" The twins grinned and darted towards the gate.

"C'mon" Kurt shaked his head and followed them with Blaine next to him.

"Hi, welcome to NYC dog shelter, I'm Tyler, how can I help you?" a younger guy smiled.

"Hi, we're looking for a puppy" Blaine smiled.

"If you come this way, we've got some new ones in" Tyler walked ahead.

"Stay close kids" Kurt said.

"We will" The twins nodded and walked down the path with their parents behind them.

"Look" Lizzie squealed running down.

"Elizabeth, get back here" Blaine said sternly.

"But, look" She pointed into the cage.

He walked down "Liz, we said stay close" He crotched down next to her and looked at puppy then smiled "Kurt, Rory come and see"

Rory ran over and grinned "I like that one"

Kurt walked over to his family and crotched down next to them to see a little black and white puppy curled up "That one?"

"Yep" Lizzie nodded "Can we Papa?"

"Excuse me, what's this one?"

"A King Charles Spaniel" Tyler smiled "She is only 8 weeks old and well behaved"

"Perfect" Blaine smiled "We'll take her"

"Yay!" the twins cheered.

"Let's pay then go and get her some stuff" Kurt smiled standing up "How much?"

"Free" Tyler smiled unlocking the cage "She's our last of our youngest ones and we were looking for a good home and you guys are the perfect family"

Lizzie squealed as the puppy darted out and jumped into her arms "She likes me"

"Thank you" Blaine smiled.

"No problem, I'll get you her collar and lead" Tyler turned and walked off.

"What you think?" Kurt looked at the twins.

"I like her" Rory nodded smiling.

"Me too" Lizzie grinned still holding the pup.

"Here you go" Tyler walked over with a pink collar and lead then put it on the pup "Careful, she might be a little hyper, okay?"

"Okay" The twins nodded.

"Thanks for everything" Blaine smiled shaking his hand.

"Not a problem" Tyler smiled "Good luck"

"Thanks" Kurt smiled and walked out of the gates with his family and newest member "We need to pick a name?"

"I like Hattie" Lizzie smiled putting the pup down and grabbed the lead.

"That's different" Blaine chuckled "Where did that come from?"

"Like the Mad Hatter out of Alice in Wonderland" Rory nodded smiling "I like it"

"Hattie it is then" Kurt chuckled as the pup barked happily.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**Should I Continue?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Home

**HEY Gleeks!**

**Couple of things**

**1: I'm sorry for the wait ... writers block and very busy weeks**

**2: I'm changing the name of this story, I couldn't think of anything to write for the big brother bit.**

**3: Cooper will still be in the story but it'll be more focused on our favourite couple and the kids.**

**4: Thanks to my sister for the amazing new name, love ya chica!**

**so, ENJOY**

* * *

Home

**~6 Months Later~**

"Lizzie?" Blaine said as he walked down the hall looking around "Rory?"

"Roar!"

He jumped and spun around to see his daughter smiling "We need to go Princess"

"I don't wanna go" Lizzie pouted.

"You've never been" He chuckled looking around "Where's Rory?"

"I don't know"

"Rory!" He shouted as he walked towards the family room as the door opened.

"Papa's home!" Lizzie squealed running over and hugged him "Good or bad day Papa?"

"Busy day Sugarbug" Kurt kissed her head and looked at his husband who was looking in the cupboards "What are you doing?"

"He lost Rory"

"I did not" Blaine looked at her "You two decided to hid from me"

Kurt chuckled "Rory! I have cookies!"

"Cookies!" Rory shouted before tumbling out of the hall cupboard and rubbed his head "Ow"

"You okay bud?" Blaine looked at him.

Rory nodded before jumping up and looked at his dad "Where's the cookies?"

"We don't have any" Kurt smiled.

Rory pouted "You're evil"

"Let's go or you'll miss practice" Blaine pushed him towards the door.

"Wait!" Rory turned and ran up the stairs.

"Rory" Blaine groaned "We're gonna be late!"

Rory ran back down the stairs with his backpack "I'm ready"

"See you later" They both shouted before disappearing through the door.

"Do I have to go?" Lizzie looked at her dad.

"You wanted to be signed up so you're going" Kurt chuckled "Let's go before we're late"

"Fine" She sighed grabbing her bag and walked out.

* * *

Blaine smiled as he watched his son train with the kids.

Rory grinned running over to his dad and grabbed his bottle of water "Hey"

"Having fun?"

"So much" Rory nodded dropping his bottle and hugged him "Thanks Dad"

"You're welcome bud" Blaine smiled "Go before you get in trouble"

"Got it" Rory grinned before running back to his teammates.

"He's good"

Blaine looked up to see his brother-in-law "What you doing here?"

"Chris and Jayden play for this team" Finn smiled sitting next to him.

"I forgot they did" Blaine chuckled and looked out onto the field "They are really good"

"Yeah, Rach hates this"

"Because they want to play soccer instead of singing or dancing" Blaine grinned "Sounds like my sister"

Finn chuckled watching their kids "Look" He nodded over.

Blaine looked over to see his son talking to a girl "Who's that?"

"That is Lily, the only girl on the team and she doesn't speak to anyone" Finn grinned "Rory must be special"

"I guess he is" Blaine smiled.

* * *

"Come on Papa!" Lizzie ran into the building.

"Says the one who didn't want to come" Kurt chuckled.

She shrugged pushing the door open "I'm excited now"

"Okay" He smiled sitting on the bench "Come here while I do your hair"

She jumped on his knee and looked around at the other girls "They all have ponytails"

"Well, ponytail it is then" He bushed her hair back and tied it up "There"

"Thanks Papa" She turned and kissed his cheek before jumping off his knee then ran over to the other girls.

"Kurt?"

He looked up and smiled "Quinn" He got up and hugged her "I didn't know you was in New York"

"This is my dance class" Quinn smiled "Where's Lizzie?"

"Over there waiting for you"

"I better get over there then" She giggled "Good to see you Kurt"

"You too Q" He smiled sitting back down and watched the class.

"You're Kurt Hummel, right?"

He looked next to him to see a women "That's me"

"I love your clothing line" She grinned pointed to the scarf around her neck "This is one of many I have from your collection"

"I'm glad you like it"

"Which one is yours?"

"Lizzie is there" He smiled pointing over at his daughter who was spinning around "What about you?"

"Jasmine is the one next to Lizzie" She smiled.

"Best friends already" He chuckled.

* * *

"That was so much fun" Rory grinned jumping into the car.

"I'm glad you had fun" Blaine chuckled getting into the driver's side and turned on the car "You and that girl seem to be close"

"We are not" Rory turned towards the window.

Blaine looked over and grinned "You're blushing"

"Dad!" Rory glared at him as he face went redder "Un-cool"

Blaine smirked "What's her name?"

"Her name is Lily and she's in my class at school" Rory sighed "Don't tell Papa, please?"

"Secret is safe with me" Blaine smiled.

"What's that?" Rory asked picking up a pad "It says 'Land of Stories' on it"

"Your Dad wrote that in college, I forgot I had that in here"

"Why hasn't it been made?" Rory opened it and started reading it.

"At the time, he was focusing on fashion"

"Maybe you sent to someone" Rory grinned "Papa's birthday is coming up"

"I'll think about it" Blaine nodded as his phone rang then pressed the button "Hello"

_"Hey Squirtle"_

He gulped "Hi Coop"

_"Are you home this weekend?"_

"I don't know, Kurt's busy and I have a few things to do"

_"C'mon B, I miss my brother and brother-in-law plus I still need to meet my niece and nephew"_

"Coop, you've never been there or come here to meet them" He sighed "What's so special about this weekend?"

_"Mum and Dad's anniversary"_

"That's this weekend?"

_"Yep"_

Rory bite his lip to stop him from laughing at his forgetful dad.

Blaine sighed "We'll try and be there"

_"Great, see you bro"_

"Bye" He hung up and looked at his son "What?"

Rory started laughing "You're so forgetful"

"Just read the book"

"It's really good" Rory smiled.

"Don't tell anyone, secret between me and you"

"Got it Dad"

* * *

"We're home!" Lizzie shouted running in.

"Hyper little monkey" Kurt chuckled "Hey little man"

"Hey Papa" Rory smiled "Dad is upstairs"

"Doing what?"

Rory shrugged "He went up there as soon as we got home"

"Stay down here both of you" Kurt turned and walked up the stairs then across the hall towards his husbands office.

He stopped at the door to see him typing away on his laptop with his glasses on and Hattie curled up on her bed "Hey"

Blaine looked up and smiled "Hey, how was it?"

"She's loved it" Kurt smiled "Especially when Quinn is her teacher"

"Quinn is an amazing dancer" Blaine nodded and looked back at his screen "We're going to Ohio this weekend"

"Why?" Kurt looked at him confused.

"Mum and Dad's wedding anniversary and Cooper is visiting" Blaine sighed "So, I'm trying to find the perfect gift"

Kurt chuckled walking over "You are bad at picking presents"

"I am not" Blaine glared at him.

"You are" Kurt grinned and sat on his knee "How many years?"

"40"

"Okay"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" The twins whined causing Hattie to bark.

"Nearly" Blaine chuckled turning down a street in Westerville, Ohio and stopped in front of his childhood home "Be good, both of you"

"We will Dad" Rory nodded "Can we go?"

Kurt jumped out and opened the backdoor "Come on"

Lizzie jumped out and squealed "Nana! Grandpa!" She ran over and attached herself to her grandparents.

Max Anderson chuckled picking her up and kissed her cheek "Hey sweetness"

"Blainer!" The youngest Anderson darted out of the house and tackled him causing them both to land on the grass.

"Jeez Shaun" Blaine groaned sitting up and rubbed his head "Do you have to do that every time?"

"You're such an old man" Shaun chuckled jumping up and pulled his older brother up.

"Says the one who just turned 21" Blaine smirked.

"Don't start boys" Katie Anderson shaked her head "You're already making me feel old"

"You're still beautiful Ma" Blaine grinned hugging her and kissed her cheek "Unlike dad"

"Stop it" She smiled and patted his cheek "How's everything?"

"Good" Kurt smiled "Very busy"

"When does Cooper get here?" Blaine looked at his parents.

"Saturday" Max smiled "Where's Rachel?"

"Performing tonight and she'll be here tomorrow" Kurt nodded.

"Well, let's go in and I've made some cookies" Katie smiled.

"Cookies!" Rory grinned and ran into the house.

* * *

"I think someone is tired" Max chuckled looking over at his son who was falling asleep on the armchair with Lizzie curled up next to him asleep.

"They are always like that" Kurt chuckled and nudged his husband with his foot "Blaine"

"Mmm" Blaine groaned closing his eyes.

"I've got it" Shaun jumped up and moved towards his brother then went to grab his foot.

"Tickle my foot Shaun and you're dead" Blaine mumbled.

"Go up to bed or I'll tickle them" Shaun smirked.

"I'm up" Blaine sighed rubbing his eyes before standing up carefully with his daughter in his arms "C'mon buddy"

"But I'm not" Rory yawned "Tired"

"Sure you're not, up" Blaine grinned.

"Fine" Rory sighed getting up and stomped up the stairs.

"Night little man!" Kurt shouted.

"Night!" Rory shouted back.

"Night everyone" Blaine smiled before walking up the stairs.

"How's things been with those two?" Katie looked at her son-in-law.

"Amazing" Kurt smiled "It's crazy how settled they are but we wouldn't change anything"

"You two are amazing parents" Max smiled "We are proud of you both"

"Thanks, that means a lot" Kurt nodded "I know Blaine isn't looking forward to seeing Cooper or introducing the twins"

"We'll deal with those two" Katie nodded.

* * *

Blaine carefully placed his sleeping daughter on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Daddy?" Lizzie yawned rolling over to her side.

"Yeah Princess?" He knelt down next to the bed and brushed the curls out of her face.

"I love you"

He smiled "I love you too baby girl" He kissed her forehead before standing up and turned to his son "Bed now"

Rory pouted and crawled under the covers next to his sister "What we doing tomorrow?"

"How about a tour of the town and the special places me and Papa used to go to"

"That'll be cool" Rory grinned and lay down "Night Dad"

"Night buddy" He leant over and kissed his head.

"Eww, Dad!" Rory wiped his head "Stop it"

"No matter how old you get, I'll always do it" Blaine grinned ruffling his hair and walked to the door.

"Dad"

Blaine turned back to the bed "Yeah?"

"Thanks for picking us" Rory smiled "We're glad you two are our dads"

"You're welcome buddy" Blaine smiled turning off the light and closed the door so it was a bit open.

* * *

**There you go guys!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Memories

**Hey Gleeks!**

**So sorry for the wait**

**alot of things have been going on**

**but here it is**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Memories

Lizzie walked out of the guest room rubbing her eyes to see her dad walking out of another room fully dressed "Morning Papa"

Kurt turned and scooped her up smiling "Morning sugarbug, tired?"

"Huh-uh" She nodded laying her head on his shoulder "Rory kicked me and took all the covers"

He opened the door and placed her on the floor "Go and cuddle with daddy, I'll go and make breakfast" He kissed her head before walking down the stairs.

She ran over and jumped on the bed then curled up next to her dad after getting under the covers.

"Huh" Blaine rubbed his eyes and looked down to see his daughter "Liz?"

"Hi Daddy" She smiled "Papa told me to come in here since Rory is took over the bed"

"Okay" He chuckled and kissed her head.

"What we doing today?"

"Something" He grinned before sitting up "How about you go get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast"

"Okay" She jumped off and ran out.

* * *

Rory darted down the stairs and into the kitchen "I smell pancakes!"

"Rory, don't be rude" Kurt looked at him sternly.

"Sorry Papa" Rory mumbled walking over and sat between his grandparents "Morning Nana, Grandpa"

"Morning champ" Max smiled "Sleep okay?"

"Huh-uh" Rory smiled "That bed is huge"

"Yeah when you kicked me out" Lizzie walked in with her dad behind her "Morning everyone"

"Morning sweetie" Kate smiled.

"Where did you find that tie?" Max looked at her.

"Daddy gave it me" Lizzie smiled looking down at the Dalton tie which was losing tied around her neck.

"It suits you sugarbug" Kurt smiled "Sit down and grab some pancakes"

She jumped on the chair next to him "Where's Uncle Shaun?"

Blaine chuckled sitting next to her "You won't see him until later, he's very lazy" He yelped and looked at his mum rubbing his knee "What was that for?"

"Stop it" Kate glared at him "What you doing today?"

"I'm going to see my parents and help my dad out for a bit" Kurt smiled.

"Can I come?" Rory asked.

"Of course you can"

"What we doing daddy?" Lizzie looked at him.

"I'm going to my old school" Blaine smiled "If you want to come"

"Yeah" She grinned.

* * *

Kurt pulled up into his dads tire shop and got out then opened the back door "Let's go little man"

"I'm not little Papa" Rory grumbled as he jumped out then grinned "Gramps!" He darted over and jumped into his arms "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Kiddo" Burt Hummel squeezed his grandson tight.

"I can see I was missed" Kurt crossed his arms and shaked his head walking towards them.

Burt put his grandson down before hugging him "I've missed you Son"

"I've missed you too Dad" Kurt smiled.

"What you doing here?" Burt looked at him confused.

"Grandpa's and Nana's party!" Rory grinned.

"Oh right" Burt nodded "Why don't we go and find Uncle Finn?"

Rory darted into the shop "Uncle Finn!"

Finn Hudson looked up from the car and grinned "If it isn't my favourite nephew"

"I'm the only one Uncle Finn" Rory giggled as he got lifted and placed on the bench "Can I help?"

"Nothing too messy Finn!" Kurt shouted.

"Got it bro!" Finn shouted back before turning to his nephew "Let's fix this car"

* * *

"Wow" Lizzie looked at the big building in front of her shocked "You went to school here?"

"Yep" Blaine smiled "Wanna go in?"

She squealed and ran towards the entrance "C'mon Daddy!"

"I'm coming" He chuckled and followed her in "This is where my room was"

"You lived here too?"

"Yeah, it was easier" He smiled as they carried on down the halls.

"What's down there?" She pointed to the staircase.

"The classrooms and the Warbler room" He started walking down the stairs "C'mon"

She grinned running down them "This is so cool!"

"Wait" He ran past her and stopped "Stop there"

"Why?" She looked at him confused.

He went down the last two steps and smiled "This is where I met Papa for the first time"

"Really?"

"Yeah" They looked over to see Wes and David "He is a spy" Wes stated.

"A really bad one too" David chuckled.

"Then your Dad sang to him which is really cheesy" Wes smirked.

"I did not" Blaine glared at his best friends.

Lizzie giggled "What you two doing here?"

"We heard a very special girl was coming today and the Warblers wanted to meet her" Wes smiled "Shall we go?"

She nodded then squealed as she got lifted "Uncle Dave!"

"Not David"

"Uncle Nick" She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck "Hi Uncle Jeff!"

"Hey little lady" Jeff grinned and kissed her cheek "Where's Rory?"

"With Kurt" Blaine nodded as they walked down the hall "Ready to see where we performed?"

"Yeah" Lizzie nodded smiling "Can I go to a school like this?"

"This is a all boys school Liza" Nick chuckled "But there is an all girls school down the road"

"We're not moving back Nick" Blaine looked at him.

"We know" Jeff smiled "We like it Chicago better than here"

"Thanks dude" Wes glared at him.

Blaine chuckled "I still can't believe you two are teachers here"

"Warblers director actually" Wes grinned "Dave is the teacher"

"What lesson?" Lizzie asked.

"English" David smiled "I'm good with words unlike your dad"

"You know, I hate being the youngest of the group" Blaine groaned as the others laughed.

* * *

"Aunt Rachy!" Rory shouted as he jumped out of the car and darted towards his auntie.

"There's my handsome nephew" Rachel Hudson grinned scooping up her nephew and kissed his cheek "You've got grease on your nose"

"I was helping Uncle Finn fix his car"

She wiped his nose and put him down "Chris and Jayden are inside"

"Okay" He grinned and ran inside.

"As soon as we get inside diva, you are changing" Kurt smirked.

"Good to see you too Kurtie" Rachel smirked and looked down at her dark pink dress "I like it"

"You're getting better" He nodded and hugged her tight "Missed you Diva"

"Missed you too Kurt" She tightened her arms around him then squealed.

"Jeez Rach" He rubbed his ear "What was that for?"

"Cooper!" She grinned running passed him.

He turned to see his brother-in-law _Great _then froze when he saw something else _This will be fun!_

* * *

Blaine pulled into the driveway and looked at his daughter who was asleep "Liza" He leant over and kissed her head "We're here"

"Go away" Lizzie whined.

He chuckled getting out and went around the other side "C'mon Liz"

"Too tired" She grumbled and held out her arms "Carry me?"

"Just this once" He scooped her up and shut the door.

"Thank you daddy" She wrapping her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"For what?" He asked as he walked towards the house.

"Showing me Dalton" She yawned "It was really cool"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" He smiled and opened the door to see his husband standing there smiling "Hi"

"Hey" Kurt grinned "Fallen asleep"

"Yeah, the Warblers tired her out" Blaine chuckled.

"Once a Warbler always a Warbler, right bro"

Blaine looked at the kitchen door to see his older brother "Cooper"

* * *

**Here comes trouble :D**

**What will happen?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Reunion

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry for the wait**

**Things have been crazy**

**Here is the Meeting Uncle Cooper and of course the Party!**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Reunion

"Hey little bro" Cooper smiled "Missed me?"

"Really?" Blaine glared at him "What you doing here? Finally got that break from the famous life"

"You know what it's like, Bee"

"I know what it's like? I still visit my family and contact them whenever I can, I even came back for Shaun's graduations and his 21st but you wasn't here"

"But he forgave me for that" Cooper pointed out just as the door opened and the youngest Anderson walked in "Shaun!"

"When did you get here?" Shaun glared at him.

"Okay" Kurt spoke up and took his sleeping daughter "I'll take her before you wake her up" He turned and walked up the stairs.

"Why is Rach the only one who is happy to see me?" Cooper looked at his younger brothers "We used to all be close"

"Used to" Blaine shaked his head "You decided to disappear to LA after you graduated and not contact anyone"

"Dad!" Rory grinned running out of the kitchen and jumped into his arms "Hi Uncle Shaun"

"Hey buddy" Shaun ruffled his hair "Have fun with your dad?"

"Huh-uh" Rory nodded "We went to see Grandpa B and Uncle Finn"

"Glad you had fun" Blaine looked up at his older brother "Bud, I would you like to meet someone"

"Who?" Rory turned confused "Who's he?"

"This is your uncle Cooper" Blaine smiled a little "Cooper, this is your nephew Rory"

"Hey little man" Cooper smiled.

"Hi" Rory looked at his dad "Can I go and play?"

"Sure you can" Blaine chuckled putting him down "Don't make too much noise, Liz is asleep"

"Got it" Rory nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Before we start arguing, can we remember why we are here" Shaun looked at his brothers "Mum's and Dad's ..."

"Daddy!" The younger Anderson boys froze when they saw a little girl with dark brown wavy hair jump into their older brother's arms.

"I'm going" Shaun shaked his head and walked out of the house slamming the door.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Blaine paced along his old bedroom "No contact for over five years and turns up with a kid plus he's married"

"Go and talk to him about it" Kurt looked at him from his spot on the bed.

"No way" He shaked his head "I was annoyed at him before but now I'm so angry with him"

"Where did Shaun disappear to?" Kurt asked.

"Went to see his fi- girlfriend" Blaine nodded.

"What were you gonna say?"

"I was gonna say friend since you know they've been friends since high school but they've been together for seven years" Blaine rambled.

"Blaine" Kurt looked at him sternly "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing" Blaine smiled.

"I know you Anderson, Spill it"

"I promised not say anything until Shaun tells everyone at dinner tonight"

"Has he..." Kurt squealed "Oh my god!"

"Don't tell anyone" Blaine looked at him "I know you and my sister, gossipers"

"I promise" Kurt nodded smiling "I can't believe it, when did it happen?"

"On the day they first met" Blaine smiled sitting next to him "It's a funny story but I'll let them tell it"

"Just like you then" Kurt nudged him "Since you did that too"

"Yeah" Blaine chuckled "But it was good"

"What was good?" They looked up to see the twins.

"Daddy was being silly" Kurt smiled "Come here"

Lizzie walked over rubbing her eyes "I'm tired"

Blaine picked her up and placed her on his knee then kissed her head "You've had a busy day" He looked up at his son "Both of you have"

"It was fun" Rory grinned running over and jumped in-between his dads "What else is happening?"

"Well, we have a family dinner tonight then in 2 days, we have a party"

"Can I wear the dress you made Papa?" Lizzie looked at him.

"Of course you can" Kurt smiled "But we'll have to make sure daddy doesn't wear hair gel"

"I'm not leaving my hair curly" Blaine shaked his head "Mum and Dad will agree with me"

"Fine but not too much gel" Kurt pointed at him.

"Can I have my hair like Uncle Puck's?" Rory grinned "His hair is cool"

"We'll see" Blaine smiled.

* * *

"Okay" Max said breaking the silence and looked at his sons "What's going on with you three?"

"Nothing Dad" Blaine smiled a little.

"Yeah right" Cooper mumbled.

"Go to hell" Shaun glared at him.

"Uncle Shaun said a silly word!" Lizzie grinned.

"Pay up Uncle Shaun" Rory smiled putting the jar in front of him.

"Two dollars!" Jayden grinned.

Shaun groaned and put the money in "I don't like this"

"Shouldn't say silly words" Chris grinned which made the adults laugh.

"They get me all the time" Finn nodded to his boys.

"Papa does it when he's in a bad mood" Lizzie giggled.

"I was having a bad day" Kurt groaned.

"How much?" Rachel smirked.

"20 dollars!" Rory grinned.

"Alright guys" Kate giggled "How's things in LA Coop?"

"Amazing" Cooper nodded smiling "Got my first big role, I'll be in New York for a couple of weeks"

Blaine started coughing "What?"

"That's where the show filming" Cooper smiled "C'mon Squirt, be happy"

"I'm far from happy" Blaine glared at him.

"I get it, I was a bad brother, get over it"

"I will not get over it and you are a ..." Blaine got cut off.

"Me and Megan are getting married!" Shaun blurted out then froze "Oops"

"Shaun!" Megan hit him on the arms.

"What?" Max looked at them shocked "What did you say?"

"I proposed to Megan about a month ago and she said yes" Shaun smiled.

"I'm happy for you, sweetie" Kate smiled patted his hand "You should of told us"

"We wanted to wait when everyone was here and ask my favourite little girl to be our flower girl" He smiled and looked at his niece "What do you say Lizzie?"

Lizzie squealed "Yes!" She jumped up, ran around the table and jumped on his knee "Thank you Uncle Shaun, Aunt Megs"

"You're welcome" Megan smiled.

"How did you two meet?" Kurt looked at them.

Shaun chuckled "It was my first performance with the Warblers and we invited some Crawford girls"

"I got lost on the way to the room when this one" Megan nudged him "Was running and knocked me flying"

"He was always the clumsy one" Rachel giggled.

"Thanks Sis" Shaun glared at her then looked at the others "We talked on the way to the choir room and then I sang"

"What song?" Finn asked.

"I'm not saying" Shaun shaked his head and looked at his older brother who was trying not to laugh "Shut it Bro"

"I haven't said anything" Blaine chuckled.

"Do you know something we don't?" Max looked at him.

"I know the song" Blaine grinned.

"What was it?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry" Megan smiled.

"Seriously?" Kurt looked at them "That was Blaine's song"

"He was the one who told me to sing it" Shaun smiled "He said it's an Anderson song"

"Daddy listens to that song too much" Lizzie nodded "It's annoying"

"Right, who's ready for dessert?" Kate smiled as they cheered.

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

Blaine walked around the hall making sure that everything was ready for when everyone arrives.

"Looking good Anderson" A familiar voice.

Blaine looked up and smiled "Sebastian" He walked over and hugged his good friend "How you and Santana doing?"

"We're good, she's being moody but that's normal" Sebastian chuckled.

"Night-Bird!"

He looked up and grinned "Blondie!" He darted over and hugged his best friend "It's so good to see you"

"You too B" Sam squeezed him then looked up "Smythe"

"I'm not evil Evans" Sebastian put his hands up smiling.

"I know, it's your twin who we don't like"

"I'll agree with you on that" Blaine chuckled.

"Ah, Blaine" Max walked in smiling "Wow"

"Like it?" Blaine looked at him.

"It's amazing" Max nodded "Well done"

"It was mostly Kurt" Blaine smiled "Did you want me?"

"Yes" Max smiled "I want you to sing something tonight"

"Already got that sorted dad" Blaine nodded "Just worry about getting Mum here on time"

"Got it, see you later" Max nodded turning and walked out.

"What do you want me to do Bro?" Sam asked.

"Set up the music" Blaine smiled "Since I have no idea what to do"

"You can count on me B" Sam saluted and ran off.

"This is gonna be one amazing party" Sebastian smiled.

* * *

"Hi everyone" Shaun smiled as he sat on one of the stools next to his brother "We're gonna do a special song"

"Not only is for our mum" Blaine smiled "This is for our other halves" He looked over at his husband and winked as Sam started playing the soft tune.

_Blaine: Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

_Shaun: I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly_

The brothers shared a smile as their parents made it to the dance floor.

_Both: I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

_Blaine: You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me_

"Daddy is really good" Lizzie smiled leaning against her other dad.

"He is" Kurt locked his eyes with his husband and smiled.

_Shaun: I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me_

_Both: I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

_Blaine: You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_Shaun: And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

_Both: I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things_

* * *

"Daddy!" Lizzie squealed as they spun around and tightened her arms around his neck.

"Having fun?" Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah" She grinned and looked at him "Why are you mad at Uncle Coop?"

"It's a long story Princess" He kissed her cheek "You'll find out when you're older"

"Not fair" She pouted then squealed when she got lifted and placed on the floor "Uncle Sam!"

"C'mon kiddo and leave your dads to dance" Sam smiled "The Warblers wanna dance with our favourite twins"

"Yay!" She grinned and ran over to the group then put her arm around her brother "Happy?"

"Yeah" Rory smiled looking over at their dads who were dancing "We have the best dads ever"

"We do" She nodded then spun around.

* * *

**Song: Little Thing - One Directions**

* * *

**There you go guys**

**What will happen next?**

**Find out soon**

**REVIEW!**


	5. First Christmas

**Hey!**

**This is an early Christmas present to all the readers!**

**I'll try and update each one of my stories before Christmas :)**

**So, ENJOY! **

* * *

First Christmas

**~2 Months Later~**

Kurt walked through the door from a day of work to greeted by their penthouse full of Christmas decorations "Wow" He smiled then smelled something sweet. He dropped his stuff on the table before going into the kitchen to see a plate full of cookies. He grinned before walking towards the family room and smiled at the sight of the twins curled up asleep against Blaine who was also asleep.

He walked over and kissed his husband on the head "Blaine, wake up"

Blaine rubbed his eyes yawning to see his husband "Hi"

"I see you did everything" Kurt smiled.

"Not everything" Blaine smiled "The star needs to go up"

"Hobbit" Kurt smirked.

Lizzie sat up yawning rubbing her eyes then squealed "Papa!" She stood on the sofa and hugged him "You like it?"

"I love it sugarbug" Kurt smiled picking her up and kissed her cheek "Our own Winter Wonderland"

"Sorry we did it without you" Blaine looked at him "They were getting a little bit hyper"

"We made cookies" Lizzie grinned.

"Cookies!" Rory shot up and looked around "Where?"

"Of course you wake up when we mention food" Blaine chuckled.

Rory shrugged and looked at their dads "Can I go and get them?"

"Go on, one then bed, got it?" Kurt looked at him.

"Got it" Rory nodded jumping up and ran off.

"Can I put the star on?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course you can" Kurt smiled walking over to the tree and picked up the gold glittery star "There you go"

Lizzie reacted up and placed it on the top smiling "It's finished"

"Perfect" Kurt grinned placing her on the floor and sat on the sofa "Off to bed"

"Can Hattie stay in my room tonight?" She looked at them.

"No" Rory ran in with a cookie in his mouth "It's my turn"

"Nuh-uh" Lizzie shaked her head.

"Huh-uh"

"Okay!" Blaine shouted making them jump "Rory, you had her last night"

"Fine" Rory pouted and ran up the stairs "Night!"

"Night Papa" Lizzie kissed his cheek and kissed her dad on the cheek "Night Daddy"

"Night sweetie" They smiled.

"C'mon Hattie" She squealed running up the stairs with their pup behind her.

* * *

**~1 Week Later~**

The twins grinned as they ran through Central Park in the snow with their pup.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine grinned.

"Wha.." Kurt spun around and gasped as the coldness hit his face "Blaine!"

"Crap" Blaine gulped and ran off.

"You better run Anderson!" Kurt shouted and ran after him.

Blaine yelped as he tumbled over and looked up to see his husband smirking "No, don't" He wriggled "Kurt"

"Oh no, you started it" Kurt smirked and dropped the snow on him.

Blaine shaked his head pouting "That was evil"

"Serves you right" Kurt chuckled standing up and put his hand out "C'mon Hobbit"

Blaine grabbed his hand and sighed as he got pulled up "Even?"

"Even" Kurt nudged him "Let's find the twins"

Blaine looked around and smiled "Look" He nodded over to the snowy hill.

Kurt looked over to see the twins lay on their backs with Hattie rolling around "C'mon" He ran over with him behind "What are you two doing?"

"Snow angels!" Lizzie giggled standing up and shaked the snow off.

"Need help buddy?" Blaine asked holding out his hand.

"Huh-uh" Rory grabbed his hand and carefully stood up "This so much fun"

"How about we go home and get some hot coco?" Kurt looked at them.

"Can we watch a movie?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course" Blaine smiled.

"Yes!" They cheered and ran down the hill with their pup following.

* * *

**~Christmas Eve~**

"Rory" Blaine ran after him and scooped him up "Bath"

"No!" Rory whined.

"Do you want Santa to come?"

"Will Santa find us?" Lizzie asked walking out of her room with her hair wet and in pink pjs with monkeys all over them and pink fluffy slippers.

"Of course he will" Blaine smiled and put his son down "Go" He pushed him "I'll be there in a second"

"Fine" Rory groaned walking into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Rory! No slamming doors!"

"Hello! I'm home!" Kurt shouted.

"Hey!" Blaine walked down the stairs with their daughter smiling "Lizzie is done, just needs her hair doing"

"Where's Rory?"

"Being naughty" Lizzie giggled "Not listening to Daddy"

"I'll sort the monster out, you sort the monkey out" Kurt smiled kissing his cheek and walked up the stairs "Rory, you better be in that bath or no Santa!"

Lizzie pouted and looked at her dad "I'm not a monkey"

Blaine chuckled and picked her up "Sometimes you are but you're our little princess" He kissed her cheek "Now, how do you want your hair?" He asked as he walked over to the sofa and sat down with her on his knee.

"Pig tails" She grinned giving him her brush.

"Okay" He smiled and brushed her hair.

"Do you think Papa will like his presents?"

"Of course he will" He tied her hair up into pig tails "You're done"

"Right" Kurt smiled walking down the stairs with his son in his arms "One clean little monster and ready for a Christmas movie" He put him on the sofa.

"And hot coco?" Rory looked at him.

"Of course" He kissed his head before walking into the kitchen.

"Thought you was too big for that?" Blaine looked at him.

"It's okay for Papa to do it" Rory smiled putting his Toy Story blanket around him.

"And why is that?"

"Papa is cool, you're not" Rory pulled his tongue out.

"Rory Mac" Kurt walked out of the kitchen with a tray and placed it on the table "What have we told you about being cheeky?"

"Sorry Dad" Rory mumbled.

"Can I pick the movie?" Lizzie looked at them.

"Go on" Blaine smiled.

"What you putting on?" Kurt asked sitting between his husband and son.

"Santa Clause!" Lizzie grinned running over and sat next to her dad with her Tinkerbell blanket.

Blaine grabbed the remote and pressed play then put his feet up on the table.

"Feet off" Kurt slapped his leg.

"I'm comfy" Blaine whined.

Lizzie yawned laying down and put her head on his knee.

"You win this time" Kurt glared at him.

Blaine chuckled putting his arm around him and pulled him closer "Love you"

"Love you too" Kurt sighed leaning against him and smiled as their son curled up against him "They've both gone"

"10 more minutes" Blaine yawned as their pup jumped up and lay on his knee.

Kurt yawned letting his head fall onto his husband shoulder and watched the rest of the movie.

* * *

**~Christmas Day~**

"Santa's been!" Lizzie squealed running in her dads room and jumped on the bed "Daddy! Papa!"

"Lizzie" Blaine groaned rolling over and looked at the clock then closed his eyes again "It's too early, go back to bed"

"Wake up!" Rory shouted running in and jumped onto the bed "Presents!" He jumped up and down "Dad! Papa!"

"Okay!" Kurt sat up and rubbed his eyes "Five minutes and we'll go into the family room"

"Yes!" The twins cheered jumping off the bed and ran out.

"Get up Anderson" Kurt pushed him and got out of bed.

"No" Blaine groaned hiding under the covers "Too cold"

"We have two hyper 6 year olds" Kurt chuckled pulling the covers off "Up!" He shouted as he walked out of the room to see the twins sitting on the stairs "What are you two doing?"

"Waiting" Lizzie smiled resting her head on her knees.

"Where's Dad?" Rory asked

"Here" Blaine yawned walking out of the bedroom and smiled "Ready?"

The twins nodded and jumped up then ran down the stairs with their Papa following "Presents!" They darted over and sat on the floor.

Kurt smiled walking over and sat on the floor with them "Blaine!"

Blaine ran down the stairs with a parcel and sat down with them "I had to get this"

"Who is that for?" Kurt looked at him.

"You" Blaine smiled.

"But you can't open it yet Papa" Rory smiled "Last one"

"Okay" Kurt looked at them confused "Liz, pick a present"

"This one" Lizzie picked it up and took all the paper off then squealed "An art set"

"Can I get one?" Rory asked.

"Go on" Blaine smiled leaning against the sofa.

Rory grinned ripping all the paper off to reveal a Scalextric "Cool" He looked at his dads "Can I open it?"

"Wait until you've opened everything" Kurt smiled leaning against his husband.

* * *

"This is for you Daddy" Lizzie passed him a parcel smiling

"Thanks Princess" Blaine smiled putting his cup down.

"Wait!" Rory grabbed another parcel "Here Papa" He passed it to him.

"Thanks buddy" Kurt smiled.

"Open them" Lizzie giggled.

"Okay" They looked at each other before taking off the paper to reveal a box.

"Open it" Rory grinned.

"You're scaring me" Blaine looked at them.

"You'll like it, we hope" Lizzie smiled a little.

"Okay" Kurt nodded and opened the box the same time as his husband and gasped "It's beautiful" He took out the chain which had a No1 Dad pendant on it.

"Thank you" Blaine leant over and kissed his daughter on the cheek "I don't care what you say" He grinned and kissed his son on the cheek before sitting back in his spot.

"Gross" Rory wiped his cheek which made everyone laugh.

"It's perfect guys" Kurt smiled and passed over a big parcel to his husband "Don't say anything"

Blaine groaned taking off the paper to reveal a guitar case "You didn't" He grinned and opened the case "It's perfect" He leant over and kissed his cheek "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Kurt smiled.

"Give him yours Dad" Rory grinned.

"Have you two planned something?" Kurt looked at them then at his daughter.

"Don't look at me" Lizzie giggled "I don't know what it is"

"Since all the presents have been opened" Blaine smiled handing him the parcel "Merry Christmas"

Kurt slowly opened it and gasped "Blaine" He looked at him "How?"

"With a little help from Rory" Blaine grinned "And my manager, we got it done"

Kurt pulled out his book and ran his hand over the cover "I can't believe it"

"What is it Papa?" Lizzie looked at him.

"It's my book" He smiled "I wrote it ages ago and I forgot about it"

"It's really good Papa" Rory grinned.

"Open it and see the dedication" Blaine smiled.

"Okay" Kurt opened it up and smiled "_To the two little miracles that came into my life_" He looked at him "That why you was asking weird questions"

"Kinda" Blaine chuckled "Nice surprise"

"A perfect surprise" Kurt smiled kissing his cheek "Thank you"

The twins jumped up and sat between their dads "Best Christmas Ever"

"I totally agree" Blaine smiled.

"Me too" Kurt smiled.

* * *

**There you go guys**

**The next one will be jumping to when the twins are 10**

**What will happen?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Big News

**Hey!**

**Here's another chapter**

**All the ideas are coming at once **

**might get another chapter out, not sure yet**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Big News

**~4 Years Later~**

"Papa!" 10 year old Elizabeth shouted running down the stairs.

"Elizabeth" Kurt hissed "Your dad is still asleep"

"Sorry" She sighed "Have you seen my cowboy boots?"

"Hall cupboard" He nodded over.

"Thank you" She smiled reacting up and kissed his cheek "Love you Papa"

"Love you too sugarbug" He ruffled her hair "Get ready and can you make sure Rory's up and give your dad a nudge"

"Got it" She nodded running over to the cupboard, opened it and grabbed her boots.

"Leave them near the door"

"Fine" She sighed dropped them near the door and ran up the stairs "Rory!" She banged on the door "Get up and get dressed!" She ran over to her dads room and slowly opened the door "Daddy" She ran over and jumped on the bed then lay facing her dad "Daddy, wake up" she reacted over and kissed his nose.

Blaine scrunched his nose and slowly opened his eyes to see his daughter "Morning Princess"

"Papa said you need to get up" She grinned.

"Five more minutes" He sighed closing his eyes again.

"You're gonna be late for your audition"

"No!" He shot out of bed and darted in the bathroom.

Lizzie giggled and jumped up "That's at 9 daddy!"

"You little monkey" He walked back out smirking.

She squealed darting out of the room "Daddy!" She ran down the stairs "Papa" She hid behind him.

"Lizzie" He ran down the stairs and stopped when he saw his husband "Morning"

"Morning Curly" Kurt smirked and looked at their daughter "Go and get ready"

"Okay" Lizzie grinned skipping past her dad and ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Right" Blaine smiled as they walked through the gates to Brooklyn Middle School "Don't forget ..."

"Walking home tonight you're working late" Rory nodded "Bye Dad" He smiled and ran off.

"Do I have to go?" Lizzie looked at her dad.

"You'll have fun" Blaine smiled picking her up and put her on the bench "What's up?"

"I don't wanna go, can't I go to Papa at work?"

"You don't even know what it's like" He chuckled brushing the curls out of her face "First day is always scary but you'll make new friends plus Jasmine is over there" He nodded over.

She looked over and grinned when she saw her best friend "Can she still come tonight?"

"Yes, she can" He smiled "You okay now?"

"Yep" She hugged him "Bye Daddy" She giggled jumping off the bench and ran over to her friends.

Blaine smiled pulling out his phone and dialled a familiar number as he walked out of the school.

_"Lizzie freaked out, didn't she?" _The voice of his husband came through the speaker.

"How did you know?" He chuckled as he walked down the street.

_"Because it was Rory when they started first grade"_

"God help us when we got to high school" He shaked his head as he crossed the road "Wish me luck"

_"You won't need it, but break a leg" Kurt chuckled "Now, go and make it on Broadway"_

"I will, bye" He hung up and walked into the theatre.

* * *

"C'mon Liz!" Rory shouted running towards the exit to their school.

"My crazy brother" Lizzie shaked her head as she walked out with her best friend.

"He's a little crazy" Jasmine giggled.

"You do know Papa will be there when we get home" Lizzie looked at her brother as they ran across the road and down their street.

"Five minute behind us" Rory pulled his tongue out at her.

"Hey Jon" She grinned waving to their doorman.

"Hey twins and friend" Jon smiled opening the door for them "Where's your dads?"

"Dad is working late" Rory smiled "And Papa is"

"Right here" Kurt smiled walking in behind them "Thank you Jon"

"Not a problem Kurt" Jon smiled.

"Hi Papa" Lizzie smiled hugging him.

"Sugarbug" Kurt kissed her head "How was school?"

"So much fun" Rory grinned as they climbed into the lift "I got to sit next to Lily and Jayden, plus Jay did this funny thing but then got told off by Miss Clay"

"You didn't get told off did you?" Kurt looked at him but his son didn't look back "Rory Mac Hummel-Anderson"

"It wasn't my fault" Rory whined "He poked me in the side and you know I'm ticklish there"

"He is right Mr Kurt, he started laughing and got told off for no reason" Jasmine nodded.

"Thank you Jasmine" Kurt smiled and looked at his son "I'll talk to Aunt Rach and Uncle Finn"

"Okay" Rory nodded then grinned as the lift stopped and ran down the hallway "C'mon Papa!"

"I'm coming" Kurt chuckled following him and opened their door then their pup ran over barking.

"Hattie" Rory smiled dropping his bag on the table and ran off with the pup.

"C'mon Jaz" Lizzie dropped her bag next to her brothers and started walking off.

Kurt looked at her "Jasmine, can I just talk to Lizzie for a second?"

"Sure Mr Kurt" Jasmine smiled putting her bag with the others and ran off.

"Okay Kiddo, what's going on?" He looked at his daughter.

"Nothing" Lizzie sighed "Can I go?"

"Sure" He watched her go up the stairs and sighed walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Blaine walked through the door smiling then frowned when he smelled something sweet. He walked towards the kitchen to see his husband baking with flour in his cheek "You've either had a bad day, stressed or worried about something"

Kurt jumped and glared at him "Blaine! Scare me next time"

"Where's the kids?"

"Jasmine has gone home but the twins are in their rooms" Kurt turned back to the cooker.

"What's going on?" Blaine crossed his arms.

"Nothing, I just wanted to bake" Kurt smiled "How did it go?"

"Good, they'll let me in a couple of days" Blaine smiled "Don't change the subject"

Kurt put the tray into the oven and turned back to him "Rory got into trouble at school because of Jayden"

"Well, those two are trouble when they are together" Blaine chuckled but stopped when he saw the look "Sorry"

"Plus Lizzie has been quiet all night" Kurt sighed "When I asked about their day, she stayed quiet"

"I'll go and speak to her" Blaine walked over and kissed him "I'll leave you and your stress baking" He smirked and walked out.

"I'm not stressed Anderson!" Kurt shouted.

"Are too Hummel!" Blaine chuckled running up the stairs and into his son's room "Hey Bud, good day?"

"Awesome day" Rory grinned looking up from his DS.

"Get into trouble?"

Rory sighed "Not my fault"

"I know" Blaine smiled "Half an hour then bed, got it?"

"Got it Dad" Rory nodded and continued playing his game.

Blaine shaked his head walking out then down the hall and into his daughter's room "Hey Liz..." He stopped when he saw it empty "Lizzie?" He walked over to her closet to see her curled up on the beanbag chair asleep with tears marks on her face.

He walked over and knelt down in front of her "Baby girl" He kissed her head "Wake up"

Lizzie yawned rubbing her eyes and opened them "Hi daddy"

"Hi, you okay?"

"Yeah" She smiled a little "Just tired"

"C'mon, let go wash your face and you can tell me the truth" He stood up and held out his hand.

"Carry me?" She pouted.

He sighed and picked her up "You're getting too old for this" He walked out of the closet, out of her room and into the bathroom then placed her on the counter "Right" He grabbed a face cloth and put it under the water "You going to tell me?"

"Some of the girls in my class say I dress weird" Lizzie sighed taking the cloth and washed her face "And calling me names"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since fourth grade" She looked at him "I thought I was in a different class to them but they sit right behind me"

"Does anyone know about this?"

"Chris, he told them to stop it and then they started on him too"

"Listen to me" He looked at her "You are a beautiful little girl and your clothes are amazing because"

"Papa made them for me" She smiled.

"Right" He grinned "Just ignore them, okay?"

"Okay" She nodded "Night daddy" She jumped down and ran out.

* * *

**~3 Days Later~**

"I'll get it!" Lizzie shouted running out of the kitchen and answered the phone "Hello?"

_"Hello, could I speak to a Mr Blaine Hummel-Anderson?"_

"I'll get him" She covered the phone then shouted up the stairs "Daddy! it's for you!"

"Who is it?" Blaine shouted back.

"Don't know, sounds important!"

Blaine darted down the stairs and took the phone "This is Blaine"

_"Hi Blaine, it's Jon from Al Hirschfeld Theater" _

"Hi Sir" He held his breath waiting for the news.

_"I've phone just to say congratulations on getting the role"_

"Thank you sir" He smiled big "I won't let you down"

_"See you next month Blaine"_

"Bye sir" He hung up jumping up and down "I got it"

"You got it!" Lizzie squealed and hugged him "I knew you would daddy!"

"Kurt! Rory!" He shouted "Get down here!"

"What?" They both ran down the stairs.

"I got it"

"You got it?" Kurt looked at him then gasped then hugged him tight "You got the role!"

"Dad's gonna be on Broadway!" Rory jumped up and down smiling with his sister.

"I say we go out and celebrate" Kurt smiled.

"Yay!" The twins grinned.

"I need to phone everyone" Blaine looked at him.

"Not tonight, tomorrow" Kurt pointed at him "Up and get dressed, all of you"

"Okay" The twins nodded and ran up the stairs.

Blaine looked at his husband and smiled "I've made it"

"I knew you would" Kurt kissed his cheek "You'll be amazing"

"A dream come true"

* * *

**There you go guys**

**Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and an amazing New Year**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Tour

**Hey Guys**

**A new year, a new chapter :)**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Tour

**~4 Months Later~**

"Do you have to go?" Lizzie looked at her papa as he packed his suitcase.

"You was the one to tell me to go" Kurt smirked closing the lid "Hop on"

"That was Daddy and Rory" She sighed and jumped on top of the suitcase "I wanted to come with you"

"You have school" He zipped up the case and looked at her "Plus I heard you'll be getting some visitors"

Her eyes lit up "Who?"

"I don't know" He shrugged smiling "You'll have to wait and see"

"Meanie" She pouted crossing her arms "Well it can't be Aunt Rach or Uncle Finn as they live here, so it'll be someone from Ohio"

"Close, but nope" He chuckled.

"Papa!" Rory shouted "Your car is here!"

"Coming buddy!" Kurt looked at his daughter "You'll have fun without me"

"Boring" Lizzie shaked her head jumping off the bed and walked out of the room.

He shaked his head grabbing his suitcase and walked out then down the stairs.

"Bye Papa" Rory smiled and hugged him "Have fun"

"I will buddy" Kurt kissed his head "Be good for your dad"

"I will" Rory nodded before looking at his sister "Let's go"

"Okay" Lizzie grinned and ran off "10 Seconds!"

Blaine pulled his husband into his arms "I'm so proud of you"

"Thank you" Kurt smiled "I guess everything is finally falling into place"

"It already was, this is a bonus" Blaine chuckled "Go and have fun"

"Of course I will" Kurt grinned and kissed him "Love you"

"Love you too" Blaine smiled.

Kurt untangled himself as the buzzer went off and picked up his stuff "Bye Kids!"

"Bye Papa!" The twins ran over and stood next to their dad "1 Month"

"1 Month and I'll be back" Kurt pointed at them "Don't destroy anything"

"We promise" They grinned "Bye Papa"

"See you soon" He chuckled and walked out then closed the door.

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

Blaine walked out of the theatre as the cold wind hit him then his phone rang. He pulled it and frowned when he saw the twins school then answered it "Hello?"

_"Blaine! Sorry to bother you"_ the voice of his close friend from college Scarlett came through the speaker.

"Hey Scar, everything okay?"

_"Erm, the principal wants to speak to you and Kurt about Lizzie"_

"Kurt isn't here for another month, but I'll be there in five minutes"

_"Okay, I'll tell him you're on your way"_

"S, is it bad?"

_"You'll see as soon as you get here"_

"Okay, see you soon" He hung up sighing then texted his husband.

**Got the call, let you know how it goes - B xxx**

**_Let me know straight away - K xxx_**

He ran across the road, down the street and through the gates of the school then through the main doors when he got pulled into a hug "Skye, where she is?"

"With the nurse" Scarlett pulled away and put her hands on his shoulders "She'll join you in the office soon, he just needs to speak to you first"

"Okay" He nodded "I've never like him"

"I know" She smiled and pushed him into the office "Go straight in"

"Thanks" He smiled a little walking over and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

He gulped opening the door and closed it behind him "Principal Parker"

Principal Parker turned around in his chair smiling "Blaine, nice to see you again"

"You too sir" Blaine nodded sitting down on the chair.

"Told you to call me Mark" He smiled "Let's talk about Elizabeth, very smart but bit shy"

"As you know, her and Rory were adopted when they were five" Blaine sighed "Plus she's been getting bullied by a couple of girls in her class"

"I got told about that just after this incident happened by Christopher Hudson" Mark nodded "Your nephew, correct"

"Right" Blaine nodded as the door opened.

"Sir, Elizabeth is here" Scarlett popped her head in smiling a little at her friend.

Lizzie walked in with an icepack over her eye and smiled a little "Daddy" She ran over and collapsed on his knee as the tears started to fall "It hurts"

"I know" Blaine whispered rubbing her back and kissed her head "We'll sort this out, I promise" He looked at the principal "What's going to happen?"

"We'll move Elizabeth into another class which will be with her brother and we'll keep an eye on the girls" Mark nodded "I just need to ask Elizabeth some questions"

"No" Lizzie mumbled "Wanna go home"

"Sorry sir, but I'm gonna take her home" Blaine stood up with his daughter in his arms "I'm keeping her off for a week maybe two then we'll see" He walked out of the office.

"Smooth Anderson" Scarlett grinned "You okay Liz?"

Lizzie nodded resting her head on her dad's shoulder "I will be"

"I'll phone you later, Scar" Blaine looked at her.

"Sure thing" Scarlett nodded "See you soon"

"Of course" He smiled and walked out then out of the main doors "Right" He put down his daughter "Let's look"

Lizzie took off the icepack and looked at him to reveal her black eye and a cut lip "Well"

"Gonna be a big one" He chuckled and pulled out his phone "Want to freak out Papa?"

"Of course" She giggled and posed for the picture.

He smiled and sent it to his husband then texted his sister.

**Can you take Rory to yours, Liz not well - B x**

**_Sure thing Little Bro - Rach x_**

He gulped when his phone started ringing "Hey"

_"What the hell happened to my daughter Anderson!"_

* * *

**~1 Week Later~**

"I'll get it!" Rory ran over and pressed the button "Hello?"

_"Open up Shorty!"_

"Aunt Tana?" He asked confused.

_"Me too Buddy!"_

"It's open" Rory grinned and shouted "Aunt Tana and Uncle Seb are here!"

Lizzie ran down the stairs as the door opened "Uncle Seb!" She squealed darting over and hugged him tight.

"Hey Kiddo" Sebastian picked her up and kissed her cheek "Feeling better?"

"Huh-uh" She nodded smiling "Now that you're here"

"Hobbit!" Santana shouted "Get your butt down here!"

Blaine ran down the stairs and looked at them confused "What are you two doing here?"

"Didn't Kurt tell you?" Santana looked at him.

"He told me" Lizzie grinned "But never said who was coming"

"Well, that's because there is more of us" Sebastian smiled "Guys!"

"Uncle Puck!" Rory grinned running over.

"Hey Squirt" Puck grinned putting his arm around him and ruffled his hair.

"Oh yeah!"

"Guys!" Blaine grinned and hugged his friends "Hold it!" He turned to see all of the New Directions and most of the Warblers "Kurt told you to come, didn't he?"

"Yes and No" Mercedes smiled "We wanted to see our favourite family, Kurt told me that he wasn't here and we thought it was perfect"

"Plus you can go to rehearsals and we'll take the munchkins to school" Wes smiled.

"But" Blaine started.

"And we'll look after Lizzie as she isn't going to school for a while" David grinned putting his arms around the little girl "Right Liza?"

"Right" Lizzie grinned "It's not like I'll be behind on school, I've got many teachers"

"You have five seconds to get out of the house and go to rehearsals" Quinn pointed to the door "Go"

"Fine" Blaine groaned and kissed the twins on the head "Be good"

"We will" They smiled "Bye Dad"

He pointed at the gang "Don't mess up anything"

"We promise" They all nodded "Go!"

"I'm going" He sighed grabbing his duffel and walked out.

"Dance Off!" Lizzie shouted running over to the TV "Move the sofas and get ready"

"Is she always this bossy?" Mike asked.

"Yep" Rory grinned "That's Lizzie for ya"

* * *

**~3 Days Later~**

Kurt sat on the bed in his hotel room with his laptop and called home.

_"Papa!" The twins faces popped up on the screen with his husband between "We miss you!"_

"I miss you guys too" He grinned "How's the eye Liz?"

_"Better" Lizzie smiled showing the now small bruise next to her eye "Daddy isn't letting me go back to school until its gone"_

"It was my idea sweetie, next week you'll be back at school" He smiled "Did you like the surprise visits?"

_"Oh yeah, it was amazing" Rory grinned "We're going to Dad's opening night tonight after we've gone skating"_

"Well I hope you have fun" Kurt nodded "What's the play, since you never told me?"

_"We know" The twins grinned._

_Blaine chuckled "It's __**Sound of Music**__, I play the captain"_

"My favourite play" Kurt smiled big "Apart from Wicked"

_"You're named after one of the boys, right Papa?" Lizzie asked._

"Correct" Kurt nodded.

_"Where are you?" Rory asked._

"I'm in London" Kurt smiled "Wish you guys were here with me"

_"Us too Kurt" Blaine smiled and looked up then back at the scene then banging was heard "We better go"_

"Go and have fun, bye twins"

_"Bye Papa" The twins waved and disappeared._

_"I wish you was here" Blaine smiled a little "I need my number one fan"_

"You'll be fine" Kurt smiled a little "I love you"

_"I love you too Kurt, see you soon" Blaine blew a kiss and turned the cam off._

"Bye" Kurt sighed sitting back.

* * *

**There you go guys!**

**Happy New Year!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Addition

**Hey Guys!**

**Here's a long chapter for you :)**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Addition

**~3 Weeks Later~**

Blaine darted down the stairs and answered the phone "Hello?"

_"Blaine, it's Kayla from Wonderland"_

"Hey Kayla" _Why is she phone us _"Is something wrong?"

_"No! everything is fine" She quickly said "I just need to talk to you and Kurt"_

"He isn't here right now but he'll be back tomorrow"

_"I know, his book is amazing by the way"_

"I know it is" He smiled "I'll tell him"

_"Could I ask you then talk to Kurt?"_

"Of course"

_"Right, there's a little boy, he arrived yesterday but is very shy, very bad background"_

"How old he is?"

_"Nine, we need a good home for him and we know you've got the twins"_

"I'll talk to Kurt, I know what the answer will be but I'll come down"

_"Thanks Blaine" She sighed "So, how's the hyper twins?"_

He chuckled "Still hyper and they're doing well"

_"Great, you better bring a photo of them"_

"Of course I will"

_"Okay, speak to you soon"_

"Bye Kayla" He hung up and smiled then texted his husband.

**Got some news :D - B xxx**

**_What? - K xxx_**

**Tell you when you get home, it's amazing! - B xxx**

**_Don't get the kids - K xxx_**

**Okay - B xxx**

He looked at the last text confused but shrugged it off and cleaned up the house.

* * *

Lizzie walked out school with her brother and looked around for their dad.

"Papa?" Rory looked confused.

She looked up and squealed "Papa!" She ran over and hugged him tight "You're home"

"I am" Kurt smiled and tilted her head upwards "Can't even tell you had a black eye"

"Aunt Quinnie gave me this cream, it helped" She smiled.

He looked up to see his son frozen on the steps "Come here Buddy"

Rory grinned running over and joined the hug "I've missed you Papa"

"I've missed you guys too" He kissed both of their heads "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah" They nodded and walked out of the school gates then down the road.

"How was school?"

"We had a test" Lizzie groaned "I don't like English"

"I love it" Rory grinned "It's Maths I don't like"

"You two are just like me and Dad" Kurt chuckled "I loved English and Dad loved Maths"

"That's why you're a writer Papa" Lizzie smiled skipping through the doors "Thanks Jon"

"No problem little lady" Jon smiled and looked up "Kurt, good to have you back"

"It's nice to be back" Kurt smiled walking in behind the twins.

"My daughter loves your book, she's always quoting it"

"I'm glad she enjoys it" Kurt smiled "Let's go munchkins"

"Bye Jon!" The twins shouted before running to the lift "C'mon Papa!"

"I'm here" Kurt chuckled stepping into the lift and pressed the button "Dad doesn't know I'm home"

"Okay, we'll be quiet" Rory grinned as the doors opened and darted down the hall then into their penthouse "Hey Dad!"

"Hey, how was ..." Blaine started as he walked out of the kitchen then grinned "Kurt!"

"Hi" Kurt smiled then squealed as he got lifted "Blaine! Put me down"

"Nope" Blaine smiled and kissed him "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too but put me down" Kurt looked at him.

"Fine" Blaine pouted placing him back on the floor and looked at the twins "How was school?"

"Good" Lizzie smiled.

"We need a test" Rory grinned "It was English"

"I never liked English" Blaine shaked his head.

"Papa told us" Lizzie giggled "I'm going to do my homework" She smiled and ran up the stairs.

"Me too" Rory nodded and ran after his sister.

* * *

"They are both fast asleep" Kurt smiled walking over and lay down on the sofa with his head on his husbands knee "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing" Blaine chuckled putting his feet up on the table "They have been very busy with the gangs, they were a great help while I was rehearsing"

"How is that going?" Kurt looked up at him.

"Really good" Blaine smiled running his hand through his husband hair "The kids I work with are amazing"

"Got the songs stuck in your head yet?"

"I already had them there since someone made me watch it all the time" Blaine smirked then yelped when he got pinched "Ow"

"You loved it really" Kurt grinned.

"I did" Blaine smiled "How was the tour?"

"Amazing" Kurt smiled "Travelling to London was amazing, I just wish you guys were with me"

"We'll go on a holiday during summer and you can show us the whole of London"

"I can't wait" Kurt yawned then sat up and turned towards him "What was this news?"

"Oh" Blaine sat up a bit "Kayla rang"

"Kayla, as in from Wonderland?" Kurt asked

"The same one" Blaine nodded "She wants to know if we'll adopt again"

"Really?" Kurt looked at him "You know we want a big family, what's he or she like?"

"All she said was he's nine, very shy and has had a hard time before going there"

"Aww, poor little guy" Kurt frowned "What did you say?"

"I said I'll talk to you but I know what the answer would be"

"When can we go down?"

"Well, I'm off in 2 days but you're at work" Blaine looked at him "I thought it would be better if one of us go there then the other talk to the twins"

"I'll talk to the twins" Kurt nodded "I think you would be better going there"

"Okay, I'll ring Kayla tomorrow" Blaine smiled then sighed "I've also been thinking"

"That isn't good" Kurt smirked then frowned when saw his face "Blaine"

"I've been thinking about moving"

"We can find a house, this place isn't big enough for five plus a dog"

"I was thinking maybe finding a house in Ohio" Blaine sighed "Lizzie got me thinking after the incident"

"About what?"

"Private schools" Blaine looked at him "And I know what you're thinking, moving back here is bad"

"I think it's a great idea" Kurt nodded "But what about Broadway?"

"I've been took on for another one" Blaine smiled "When this one finishes in 2 weeks, I'll be in rehearsals for the last one"

"This is your dream though"

"I realized it's not what I want to do, I love performing but I want to focus on my music" Blaine took his hand in his and laced their fingers together "I don't want an answer straight away because there are two other people we need to speak to"

"When were you thinking?" Kurt asked rubbing his thumb over his hand.

"I don't know" Blaine struggled "Maybe during summer, before they start a new year and it's just after I finish the other play"

"Okay" Kurt smiled "This is a dream come true, getting our third child and moving to our first house together"

Blaine leant over "I love you"

"I love you too" Kurt smiled and kissed him.

* * *

** ~2 Days Later~**

Blaine walked into _Wonderland_ and got greeted with a hug "Hi Kayla"

"I'm so happy to see you" Kayla smiled pulling back "Let's see!"

He pulled out his phone and choose a picture which was of the twins with Hattie "There you go" He passed it over.

"Oh my goodness, they have grown up so much" She smiled big "You got a dog?"

"Yeah, we got her about two weeks after we got the twins" He smiled "Tell me about the little boy"

She gave his phone back and sighed while walking down the hall "His name is Carter but he likes CJ"

"What happened to him?"

"His parents died in car accident when he was five, he went to live with his only family which was his nana for three until she took ill then he went to stay with his uncle then the police found him in a closet beaten up"

"By his uncle?"

"We think so but they can't find him anywhere" She sighed "He's still a bit shaky because he spend about two weeks in hospital before coming here"

"How long has he been here?"

"About a month, we wanted to make sure everything was healed before anyone visited him"

"Has anyone seen him?"

"Nope" She smiled "You was the first call, because we saw how well you dealt with the twins and well you did mention you wanted to adopted again"

"Yeah" He smiled "We are moving during the summer though"

"Where you moving to?"

"Back to our home town" He nodded "It's closer to our families and got some amazing schools"

"You better keep in touch with us" Kayla pointed at him.

"We will" Blaine chuckled.

"If I'm not here, someone else will be and pass the message on" She smiled before stopping in front of a room and opened the door to reveal the library "There he is " She pointed over.

He looked over to see a small little boy with blonde spiky hair reading a book on one of the beanbag chairs "Can I?"

"Of course" She nodded "I'll be in my office" She patted his shoulder before walking off.

He walked in and closed the door then noticed there wasn't any kids in here. He took a deep breath before walking over to the little boy when he noticed what book he was reading then smiled "_Land of Stories_, that's an amazing book"

The little boy jumped slightly and looked up scared "W-ho are y-y-ou?"

"You don't need be scared" Blaine knelt down in front of him "I'm Blaine, what's your name?"

"Carter" He smiled a little.

"That is a cool name" Blaine grinned "Everyone says mine is funny"

"I like it" Carter nodded and looked back at the book in his hands "This book is my favourite"

"Want to know a secret" Blaine looked at him as he nodded "My husband wrote that book"

His eyes lit up "Really?"

"Really" Blaine nodded.

"That's so cool" Carter grinned "What do you do?"

"I'm a Broadway Star"

"I love Broadway" Carter looked at him "You're the first person I've seen"

"That's because Kayla asked me to come and see you"

"Are you taking me?"

"Would you like that?" Blaine asked.

Carter nodded smiling "You're cool and I like to meet Kurt"

"It's just not me and Kurt"

"Who else?"

"Our daughter and son, we adopted them from here"

"I'll have a brother and sister!" Carter grinned jumping up "Let's go"

Blaine stood up and held out his hand "Let's go and see Kayla"

"I like Kayla, her girlfriend is nice too" Carter smiled dragging him out of the room and down the hall "Kayla!"

Kayla walked out of her office and looked at the scene in front of her shocked "Oh my goodness"

Carter grinned jumping up and down "Blaine said I can go home with him"

"Really?" Kayla smiled "Let's go and get the papers sorted, go into my office"

"Okay" He nodded and darted off.

"What did you do?" She looked at him.

"He likes Kurt's book" Blaine smiled "It started from that and he got really excited about leaving"

"That is the first time since he arrived that he smiled"

"Can you two hurry up?" Carter popped his head out of the office "Please"

"We're coming buddy" Blaine smiled walking into the office.

"Right" Kayla smiled sitting in her chair "Let's start"

* * *

"What's going on?" Rory looked at their papa as they sat in a booth at the café.

"Why would you something is going on?" Kurt looked at him after putting his cup down.

"Daddy was picking us up from school since he was off" Lizzie pointed out.

"I finished work early and dad had something to do"

"Plus, you letting us have whatever we want" Rory added "You always telling us to eat healthy"

"I wanted to treat you two and spend some time with you" Kurt smiled "Make up for the time I was away"

"Something is going on" Lizzie nodded "What is it, are we trouble?"

"No you're not" He looked at them and sighed "Something is going on and I don't know how you'll take it"

"Good or bad?" Rory asked.

"Good, I hope" Kurt smiled a little "Dad has gone to _Wonderland_"

"Where you adopted us?" Lizzie looked at him as he nodded "Why?"

"To pick up a little boy who is going to live with us"

"We're getting a little brother?" Rory grinned "That's so cool"

"Really?" Kurt looked at him shocked "You're okay with this?"

Lizzie nodded smiling "How old is he?"

"Nine but he is very shy" He looked at them "He has had a hard time, so be careful with him, okay?"

"Okay" They both nodded.

Kurt smiled "One more thing"

"What?" They looked at him.

"What you think about moving?"

"Where to?"

"Ohio"

"Yes!" They grinned "When?"

"We don't know yet, we need to find a house and you two a school"

"I like New York but I wanna move" Lizzie nodded.

"Me too" Rory nodded.

"You not gonna miss your friends?" Kurt looked at them.

"Yeah but we'll make new ones" Rory smiled.

"Okay, finish up then we'll go home" Kurt pointed at them.

* * *

Blaine opened the door and dropped the bag smiling "Welcome to your new home"

Carter walked in and looked around smiling "It's so cool"

"Blaine? Is that you?" Kurt shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah" Blaine shouted.

Carter quickly ran over and hid behind him as someone came out of the kitchen.

"Hey" Kurt smiled "Have you grew a second pair of legs?"

"What?" Blaine looked down to see little feet behind him "Carter, come on"

"No" Carter shaked his head.

Blaine sighed and picked him up "Buddy, you was excited before"

"I'm scared" Carter mumbled tightening his arms around his neck "He won't like me"

"Of course he will" Blaine rubbed his back "Come on, just say hi"

Carter nodded turning his head and rested it on his shoulder then looked at the man in front of him "Hi"

"Hi buddy" Kurt smiled walking towards them "I'm Kurt"

"I know" Carter whispered "I'm Carter"

"Bud, will you stay with Kurt while I get the rest of your stuff" Blaine looked at him.

"Okay" Carter nodded and reacted over "Can you show me around?"

"Of course" Kurt smiled and took him off his husband "What do you want me to show you?"

"The Kitchen" Carter smiled a little "I like cooking"

"Really?" Kurt smiled as he walked into the kitchen and placed him on the counter.

Carter nodded "Kayla let me help her bake all the time" He sighed "I'm sorry about before"

"It's okay" Kurt ran his hand through his blonde hair "Kayla told us what happened and you're safe here"

"Thank you" Carter smiled a little then jumped when he heard a bang.

"Papa!" Lizzie shouted running down the stairs and into the kitchen "Can you tell Rory"

"I haven't done anything" Rory groaned walking in after her "You're playing the music too loud and I can't do my homework"

Lizzie looked up to see a little boy and smiled big "Hi!"

"Lizzie" Kurt looked at her sternly "Calm down"

"Sorry" She mumbled.

"Hi" Rory smiled walking over and put his hand out "I'm Rory"

"Carter" He shaked his hand and looked up "And you're Lizzie"

"Yep" She smiled walking over and jumped on the counter next to him "What we doing?"

"Baking" Kurt smiled "Want to help?"

"Yeah" Rory grinned and jumped up to next to him "Where's Dad?"

"Getting some stuff out of the car" Kurt turned to them "What should we bake?"

"Cupcakes" Carter grinned "Please?"

"Of course we can" Kurt smiled and kissed his head.

"What can I call you?" Carter looked at him.

"Whatever you want"

"We call him Papa" Lizzie smiled "And Blaine Dad"

"Can I?" Carter looked up at him.

"Of course you can" Kurt smiled.

"Did I hear cupcakes?" Blaine grinned walking in "Everyone is here"

"We're making cupcakes with Papa" Carter smiled "Want to help?"

"I'm not allowed" Blaine smirked "Papa always says I try and eat the batter"

"The batter is the best part" Carter nodded.

"Why don't you three go and wash up then we'll start" Kurt smiled.

"Okay" They jumped off and ran out.

"Well?" Blaine looked at his husband.

"He's perfect" Kurt smiled and hugged him tight "I love him"

"A perfect addition" Blaine smiled wrapping his arms around him.

* * *

**There you have it**

**What do you think of Carter?**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Nightmares

**Hey Guys!**

**This is mostly about Carter and settling in :)**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Nightmares

**~1 Week Later~**

Carter jumped when he heard someone knocking on the door and curled up to his dad.

"It's just the door buddy" Blaine rubbed his arm and kissed his head.

"I'll get it" Kurt leant over and kissed his youngest on the head then got up and went to the door just as it opened "Come right in Diva"

"You was taking too long" Rachel grinned coming through the door with Finn "And I'm excited to meet my nephew"

"Where is he?" Finn asked looking at his brother.

"In the family room with Blaine" Kurt pointed at them "Be careful"

"I will" Rachel walked ahead smiling "Blainer!"

Carter looked up startled and tightened his arms around his dad.

"He is so cute" She grinned.

"Rach, I told you to be careful" Kurt groaned walking in with his brother.

"Hey there buddy" Finn smiled walking over and knelt down in front of the sofa.

"G-o aw-ay" Carter stuttered.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" Finn put his hand out "I'm your Uncle Finn"

"No!" Carter screamed jumping up and ran out of the room.

"Good one" Blaine glared at him "Didn't you listen to anything we said?"

"Blaine" Rachel looked at her brother "We thought"

"You thought wrong" Kurt sighed "The only people he's seen are us and the twins"

"Kurt, we're sorry" Finn stood up and looked at him "Maybe we shouldn't of come"

"I think we'll go" Rachel nodded "We're so sorry guys"

"Maybe we'll try again another day but listen to us next time" Kurt pointed at them.

"Got it" Finn nodded.

* * *

Kurt walked up the stairs and into the boys bedroom "Carter?"

Carter crawled out from under his bed "Papa" He got up and hugged him tight.

"It's okay buddy" Kurt picked him up and sat on the bed "What was you doing under the bed?"

"That's where I would always hide" Carter smiled a little "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" Kurt kissed his head "Should we go back down?"

"Are they still here?" Carter looked up at him.

"No" Kurt smiled standing up with him in his arms and walked out of the room then down the stairs.

Blaine looked up from the sofa "Everything okay?"

Carter nodded "I'm sorry Dad"

"It's okay buddy" Blaine smiled "Want to watch a movie before the twins get home?"

"I think that's a great idea" Kurt grinned setting his son down next his husband "What movie?"

"Disney" Carter nodded curling up against his dad.

"Okay then" Kurt walked over to the shelf and grabbed one "I haven't watched this in ages" He grinned putting it in and walked back to the sofa.

"Which one?" Blaine looked at him.

"You'll see" Kurt smiled.

Carter squealed sitting up "Lion King!" He smiled big "I love this one"

"Love what?" They looked up to see the twins.

"Lion King" He grinned "Come and join us"

"Of course" Lizzie dropped her bag and jumped on the sofa between her dad and brother.

"Make some room" Rory grinned running over and jumped on the other side of his brother.

"Do you two have any homework?" Blaine looked at them.

"Yes" They sighed and about to get up.

"Blaine, leave them" Kurt smiled and looked at the twins "After the movie, you're getting your homework done, got it?"

"Got it Papa" They nodded settling back down and watched the movie.

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

Blaine walked into the penthouse yawning, took his coat and shoes off and put them away before walking up the stairs.

"Dad"

He looked up to see his eldest son up "Rory, what you doing up?" He looked at his watch "It's past midnight"

"It's CJ" Rory rubbed his eyes "He keeps mumbling"

Blaine walked over and pushed him back in the room "Go to sleep, I'll sort him out"

"Okay" Rory nodded climbing back into bed.

Blaine walked over to his youngest bed to see him tossing and turning "Carter"

"No" Carter squeezed his eyes shut "Go away"

"Cart, it's dad" Blaine rubbed his finger over his cheek "Buddy, wake up"

"Leave me alone" Carter shaked his head as tears rolled down his face "Please, don't hurt me"

"Carter" Blaine brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Carter screamed sitting up and blinked looking around "Dad" He jumped into his arms and hugged him tight.

"It's me buddy" Blaine smiled a little rubbing his back "Have a bad dream?"

Carter nodded "It was scary" He looked up to see his brother awake "Sorry Rory"

"It's okay" Rory nodded laying back down "You okay?"

"Will be" Carter smiled a little.

"Let's get you back to bed" Blaine said trying to untangle him "Cart"

"No" Carter tightened his arms around him "Can I sleep with you and Papa?"

Blaine sighed standing up and grabbed his monkey teddy "Just for tonight"

"Okay" Carter yawned resting his head on his dad's shoulder "Night Rory"

"Night CJ, Night Dad" Rory turned over and closed his eyes.

"Night Bud" Blaine walked out of the room closing the door behind him and walked into his room to see his husband walked out of the bathroom "Hi"

Kurt looked up "What happened?"

"Nightmare and he wouldn't let go of me" Blaine sighed walking over and place their now sleeping son in the middle of the bed under the covers.

"His uncle?" Kurt looked at him.

"I think so" Blaine reacted up and kissed his cheek "You go back to sleep" He walked into their walk-in closet.

Kurt walked over to his side of the bed, got under the covers and turned off his lamp then lay facing his son.

Carter moved over and snuggled up to him "Night Papa" He mumbled before drifting off again.

"Night baby boy" Kurt kissed his head.

Blaine walked back into the room turning off the lights and climbed under the covers "What we gonna do?" He lay down facing his husband.

"I don't know" Kurt sighed "Maybe we'll find someone in Ohio when we go back"

"I'll speak to my mum" Blaine nodded moving towards them and put his arm around his husband "Night"

"Night" Kurt settled down and closed his eyes.

Blaine smiled kissing his son on the head and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**~2 Weeks Later~**

Kurt walked into the boys room "Boys, get up" He walked over and opened the curtains.

"Papa" Rory groaned buried his face into his pillow and put his covers over his head "Too tired"

Kurt grinned pulling the covers off "Your fault you stayed up too late" He ruffled his hair "Carter, time get up" He turned to see the bed empty "Rory, where's your brother?"

"Don't know" Rory sat up rubbing his eyes "He was asleep when I came in here"

Kurt groaned walking out and walked into his daughter's room "Liz, you have ..." He stopped then smiled when at the site in front of him.

"Hey" Blaine smiled walking over "What you looking at?"

"Look yourself" Kurt smiled.

Blaine looked into the room to see their daughter and youngest son curled up on her bed asleep "I didn't hear him last night"

"Me either" Kurt shrugged walking into the room and opened the curtains "Kiddos, wake up"

Lizzie sat up carefully and rubbed her eyes "Morning Papa"

"Morning sugarbug" He smiled leant over and kissed her head "Why is Carter in your bed?"

"I heard him get up and was about to go into your room but I know you two have work" She nodded "So, I brought him in here"

"Thank you" He smiled "Go and get ready"

"Got it" She jumped out of bed and ran into her closet.

He knelt down "Carter, wake up sweetie"

Carter yawned rubbing his eyes and opened them "Hi Papa"

"Nightmare last night?"

Carter nodded "Lizzie took care of me"

"I know" Kurt smiled "Let's go and get you dressed"

"Who am I going with today?" Carter looked at his dads.

"Whoever you want" Blaine smiled.

"Papa" Carter jumped up and ran out.

"Favourite today" Blaine looked at his husband pouting.

"Shut up" Kurt chuckled pushing him out "Go and get ready"

"Yes Boss" Blaine kissed him and ran off into their room.

"Kids! Half an hour and downstairs" Kurt shouted walking down the hall "You too Blaine!" He banged on their door and walked down the stairs.

* * *

**There you go guys**

**Any ideas for the next one?**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Interrupted

**Hey guys**

**Sorry for the wait**

**I just want to point out that I will ****_never_**** write about a parent slapping child**

**I work in a nursery and I think it's wrong to slap a child!**

**But I agree on kids being taken away as they've been abused**

**Sorry for the rant! On with the story!**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Interrupted

**~4 Months Later~**

"That is the the last box" Blaine smiled putting the box in their new family room.

Kurt grinned wrapping his arms around his neck "Our first house"

"And back to the place we said we'll never return to" Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arms around his waist "But I'm glad we're back"

"Me too" Kurt nodded and rested his head on his "I love you"

"I love you too" Blaine smiled leaning up.

"Dad! Papa!" Carter ran in and stopped "Oops" He closed his eyes "Sorry"

Kurt sighed "Yes CJ?"

Carter blushed opening his eyes "Rory is stuck in the closet and we can't get it open"

"I'll sort it out" Blaine sighed untangling himself and looked at their youngest "Which room?"

"Lizzie's" Carter nodded "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it sweetie" Kurt smiled a little "I'll start unpacking"

"Okay" Blaine nodded and walked out of the room then up the stairs with their youngest "I thought you were unpacking?"

"We was but Rory went into the closet and got stuck" Carter giggled walking into his sisters room.

"Thank goodness" Lizzie sighed "Rory was being a dummy"

"Was not!" Rory shouted from in the closet "Carry on Liz and I'll destroy your closet"

"Don't even think about it Rory Mac" Blaine said sternly walking towards the closet and pressed the button but it didn't open "What's behind the door?"

"Nothing" Rory said "I've moved the box"

Blaine sighed and typed in a number then the door opened "You haven't done that in a while" He smirked.

"Not my fault, Lizzie closed it and forgot the code" Rory crossed his arms.

"Did not" Lizzie glared at him.

"Okay you two" Blaine pointed at them "Liz, finish your room and boys, go and do your rooms"

"Got it" The boys nodded and ran out.

"Thanks Daddy" Lizzie smiled.

* * *

**~Next Day~**

"I seriously can't believe you kept all of these" Kurt stood at their closet door with a bowtie smirking.

"I am never getting rid of those" Blaine smiled from his spot on their bed.

"Why are you not helping?" Kurt looked at him.

"You was the one who said I'll mess it up" Blaine smirked.

"Good point" Kurt grinned and disappeared into the closet "Don't forget about your brother coming over"

"Uncle Shaun is coming!" Lizzie squealed running in and jumped on the bed followed by her brothers "When?"

"Tonight" Kurt popped his head out "You better be good"

"We will Papa" Rory nodded "Is Auntie Megs coming too?"

"Of course" Blaine smiled "And Brooklyn"

Carter looked at his Papa "Can I help?"

"Of course" Kurt smiled "You can sort out your dad's bowties because I refuse to do them"

"Okay" Carter grinned jumping off the bed and ran into the closet "Wow, Dad loved them too much"

"I did not!" Blaine shouted making the kids laugh.

"What's for dinner since Uncle Shaun is coming?" Rory asked.

"We are having take-out" Blaine smiled.

"We're not Anderson!" Kurt shouted "I'm cooking"

"We moved in yesterday, we haven't got anything in" Blaine stood up and walked to the closet "I think it'll be easier"

"As long as it isn't Breadstix" Kurt looked at him.

"Promise" Blaine smiled.

* * *

"Hello!" Shaun shouted through the house "Uncle Shaun is here!"

"Uncle Shaun!" Carter grinned running down the stairs and jumped into his arms.

"Hey squirt" Shaun chuckled "Feeling better?"

"Huh-uh" Carter nodded and looked past him "Hi Auntie Megs"

"Hey sweetness" Megan smiled and kissed his cheek "Where's everyone else?"

"Dad! Papa! Uncle Shaun and Auntie Megs are here!" He shouted.

Blaine darted down the stairs smiling "There's my favourite niece"

"Uncle Bee!" 3 year old Brooklyn squealed and reacted over to him.

"Come here" He grinned and took his niece "Looking more like your beautiful mum"

"If you weren't gay bro, I would be worried" Shaun glared at him.

"At least she isn't cursed with the Anderson crazy curls " Blaine smiled.

Carter looked at his uncle "You have curly hair?"

"Used to until I cut it" Shaun chuckled "Unlike your dad who let it grow"

"I like it like that Shaun" Kurt grinned walking towards them "Come on, we need a catch up"

"Of course we do" Megan smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe how much she's grown up" Blaine smiled watching their kids run around the back yard with the dog.

"You haven't seen her in a year Blainer" Shaun chuckled "How's CJ doing?"

"Having nightmares every night" Kurt sighed resting his head on his husband's shoulder "He doesn't even want to go to school"

"Maybe you should take him to see someone" Megan looked at them.

"What about the one you went to?" Shaun looked at his brother "She was amazing"

"She was" Blaine nodded "But I was thinking about asking Lola?"

"Who's Lola?" Kurt asked.

"My best friend's from Westerville" Blaine smiled "She was the one who told me about Dalton and she knew everything"

"Even asked her about asking you out" Shaun smirked "That girl knew everything about you two"

"Wait, Ella?" Kurt looked at them.

"Ella Lola" Blaine chuckled "But she likes Lola better"

"Could she help?" Megan asked.

"Yeah" He nodded "Lola is best in Ohio, she loves helping people especially kids"

"Should we phone her?" Kurt looked at his husband.

"I'll phone her tomorrow" Blaine smiled.

The kids ran up and sat between their parents.

"Can we go and see Uncle Wes and Uncle David tomorrow?" Lizzie asked.

"Or Uncle Sam?" Rory looked at their dads.

"We'll see if they're busy or not" Kurt nodded and looked at their youngest who was yawning "Tired Cart?"

"Very" Carter nodded curling up to him and closed his eyes.

"I think it's time to go" Megan smiled "It's getting late"

"You better see us more now you're back for good" Shaun pointed at his brother.

"I promise" Blaine grinned "We'll make it a weekly thing"

"Next week, our house?" Megan asked smiling.

"Yes!" The twins grinned.

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

"I'm so tired" Kurt yawned walking out of their bathroom then stopped "Put it down"

"Huh?" Blaine looked up from his book.

"I love those glasses on you" Kurt smiled "But put my book down"

"But I'm up to a good part" Blaine whined.

Kurt walked over and took the book "I thought you've read this before?"

"I have but I love it" Blaine shrugged taking the book back and turned the corner of the page before placing it on his side table "You coming to bed?"

"Yep" Kurt smiled walking around to his side and climbed over the covers then lay down facing his husband.

Blaine took his glasses off before laying down facing him "Peace and quiet" He smiled putting his arm around him and pulled him closer.

"I love you" Kurt smiled leaning forward.

"I love you too" Blaine smiled and kissed him.

"Daddy, Papa"

Kurt pulled away and looked at the door confused "Lizzie?"

The door slowly opened and Lizzie popped her head in "Hi"

"You okay Princess?" Blaine looked at her.

She shaked her head "I don't feel well"

"Come here" Kurt patted the bed.

She walked over, climbed onto the bed and lay down between her dads "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Blaine kissed her head "Go sleep and we'll see how you are in the morning"

"Okay" She climbed under the covers and curled up against him "Night"

"Night Sugarbug" Kurt kissed her head and lay down "So much for peace and quiet"

Blaine chuckled "We'll try again tomorrow" He lay down and put his arm up "Come here"

Kurt moved over and rested his head on his husbands shoulder.

"Night" Blaine kissed his head before closing his eyes.

"Night" Kurt closed his eyes then sighed when he heard a scream "I'll go" He jumped up and darted out of the room.

* * *

**There you go guys**

**Keep the ideas coming :D**

**REVIEW!**


	11. New

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the wait**

**In this one, you'll find something about Carter's past**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

New

**~1 Week Later~**

"Why did you want me to come?" Carter looked at his dad as they walked into a building.

Blaine crotched down in front of him "We're seeing a friend of mine who will help you"

"Help me?" Carter looked at him confused.

"With your nightmares"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course" Blaine smiled a little standing up and held out his hand "Ready?"

Carter nodded and took his hand "Ready"

"Let's go" Blaine smiled and walked down the hallway.

"Blainers!"

He looked up and grinned "Lola" He hugged his best friend "How are you?"

"I'm good, Mr. Broadway man" Lola grinned nudging him and looked down at the little boy "And you must be Carter"

"Hi" Carter waved.

"Why don't we go into my special room and talk" She put her hand out.

Carter looked at his dad "Can you come?"

Blaine crotched down "I'll be right here when you come out, okay"

Carter hugged him "Promise?"

"I promise buddy" Blaine kissed his head "Go on"

"Okay" Carter nodded and walked ahead.

Blaine stood up and looked at his best friend "Thanks"

"Anything for my favourite couple" Lola smiled "I'll do my best" She patted his shoulder before walking her office.

Blaine walked over and sat on the chair then pulled out his phone has it buzzed.

**How's it going - K xxx**

_He's gone in with Lola, progress :-) - B xxx_

**Let me know how it goes - K xxx**

_Will do - B xxx_

* * *

"I can't believe you did that" Megan giggled as they walked down the street.

"He offered anytime he'll look after them" Kurt shrugged "So I thought today since I need to show you something"

"What?"

"This" Kurt grinned standing in front of a building "Welcome to my shop"

"You're opening a shop" She looked at him shocked "Does Blaine know?"

"Not yet" He sighed pulling out a set of keys and unlocked the door "Everything with Carter, I've not had the time to" He walked inside and turned off the alarm then turned on the lights.

"True" She nodded walking in and gasped "Oh my god Kurt, it's amazing"

"You got a degree in business, right?" He looked at her.

"I did and photography " She looked at him "Why?"

"How would you like to be my business partner?"

"Yes!" She squealed and hugged him tight "A million times yes!"

"Okay" He chuckled "I'm opening in one month"

"We've got so much to do" She grinned "I always wanted a studio"

"One step ahead of you sis" He smiled and pointed to a room at the back "That is your own studio and you to take the photos for the walls"

"Teens, Kids and Adults"

"Plus babies" He grinned "Up for the job?"

"Of course" She grinned "You can count on me"

* * *

**~3 Days Later~**

"How have you been sleeping Cart?" Lola looked at him.

Carter looked up from the board "Better" He nodded and looked back at the board "Check"

"You're too smart" She smiled and moved a piece "Any nightmares?"

"One but it wasn't as bad" He smiled and moved a piece "I've slept in my own bed too"

"Did you wake your dads up?"

"Yeah" He sighed "But Papa came in and sang to me"

"We'll work on it"

"Lola?" Carter looked at her smiling "Check mate"

"You get me ever time" She smiled "That means our session is over, back tomorrow?"

"Yep" He smiled jumping up and opened the door "Hey Dad"

Blaine looked up and smiled "Hey, everything okay?"

"Beating me at chess again" Lola grinned "But we're getting there"

He got up "Thanks again for this Lola"

"It's my job" She smiled and looked at the little boy "You Master Hummel-Anderson, I'll beat you tomorrow"

"Nope, I'm a pro" Carter grinned "Right Dad?"

"You got that right" Blaine smiled "We better go, Papa has a surprise for us"

"What?" Carter looked up at him.

"I don't know" Blaine shrugged and looked at his best friend "Same time?"

"Yep" Lola nodded "See you tomorrow"

"Bye Lola" Carter grinned and walked out with his dad behind him "I like her"

"I'm glad you do" Blaine smiled "Let's get to this surprise"

* * *

"Smile Uncle Shaun" Lizzie grinned.

"Why do I have to do this?" Shaun looked at his brother-in-law "Why not Blaine?"

"He will be" Kurt smiled.

"Now stop pouting and pose" Megan glared at her husband "Or it's the sofa tonight"

"Fine" Shaun sighed.

"You got told Uncle Shaun" Rory grinned.

"I'll leave you to it" Kurt chuckled and walked out of the room just as the door opened.

"Papa" Carter ran over and hugged him "Guess what"

"What?" Kurt looked down at him.

"I beat Lola at chess again" Carter grinned.

"Is that all you do there?"

Carter shaked his head "We talk"

"That's good" Kurt kissed his head and looked up at his husband "Hi"

"Hey" Blaine smiled and looked around "What is this place?"

"This is my shop" Kurt smiled "I know I didn't tell you but"

"We've been busy, don't worry about it" Blaine smiled "You've always wanted to expand"

"I did" Kurt grinned and looked down at their youngest "Auntie Megs is in the back waiting to take your picture"

"Okay" Carter nodded and ran off.

"When are you opening?" Blaine asked walking around the stands.

"In one month" Kurt smiled jumping on the counter "I'm so excited about this, our home town will finally have a piece of Pavarotti"

"I still can't believe you named it after a bird" Blaine chuckled and walked towards him "What can I do to help?"

"Model for my collection" Kurt smirked "The short section"

"Making fun of my height again" Blaine shaked his head and leant up smiling "But for you, anything"

"Good to know" Kurt smiled and kissed him.

* * *

**~1 Month Later~**

"What are you scared of?" Lola asked sitting back in her chair.

"I've never told anyone" Carter sighed tucking his legs under him on the chair "I can't look at my Uncle Finn"

"Why is that?"

"He looks like my uncle" He closed his eyes "Same hair, eyes and height"

"You don't have to be scared Cart" She smiled a little "What you went through was hard and it takes time to heal"

"I know" He nodded "I don't want to be scared anymore"

"Should we talk about something else?"

He opened his eyes "Please"

"Let's talk about your dads"

He grinned "They are amazing"

"Really, Blaine used to be dorky and obsessed with bowties"

"Still is" He nodded "Papa is opening another shop"

"Really?"

"Yep, I'm on one of the posters" He smiled.

"You happy then?" She looked at him.

He nodded smiling "Very happy, they are the perfect dads"

"Why don't you wait outside and I'll speak to your dad"

"Okay" He jumped up and walked out of the room "Dad, Lola wants to talk to you"

Blaine got up "Everything okay?"

"Yeah" Carter smiled walking over and jumped on the chair "She's waiting"

"I'm going" Blaine chuckled and walked into the room then closed the door behind him "So?"

Lola looked at him "Have you noticed anything about Carter when Finn comes?"

"Yeah, he hides and doesn't come out until Finn leaves" He nodded "Why?"

"His uncle had the same features of Finn" She sighed "He's scared it'll happen again, we all know Finn but he doesn't and you know he doesn't trust easily"

He sighed "What are we gonna do, Kurt's opening is tomorrow and Finn will be there"

"Can I come?" She looked at him "Just for Carter"

"Of course, anything to help him" He nodded.

"We'll cancel the meeting and I'll help him" She got up "Everything will be okay, B"

"I hope so" He hugged her "Thank you"

"I'm just doing my job" She smiled.

* * *

"Why is his therapist here?" Burt looked at his son.

"She isn't just that dad, she's our friend" Kurt sighed "But it's to help him with something"

"Is he getting better?" Carole asked.

"Yeah" Blaine smiled "He barely gets up in the night"

"What are you two hiding from us?" Burt looked at them.

Blaine sighed "We only found out this yesterday but his uncle looked like Finn"

"Have you told Finn?" Carole asked.

"We have and he knows to stay away from him until Carter goes to him" Kurt nodded then jumped when he heard a loud whistle "Shaun!"

"What?" Shaun grinned "It's time to open"

Kurt shaked his head walking over and hit him over the head "Thanks dummy"

"You're welcome" Shaun grumbled rubbing his head.

Kurt chuckled and looked at his friends and family "Thank you for all being here and I'm sorry Wes for asking you to cancel one Warbler practise for this"

"Damn right you should be" Wes grinned "Carry on"

"So, Welcome to Pavarotti" Kurt smiled "Not only is this about opening the shop, it's about a new start back home with three amazing kids" He grabbed a pair of scissors "So, Pavarotti is officially open" He grinned and cut the ribbon as everyone cheered.

"Papa" Carter grinned running over and hugged him tight "Dad said we can have whatever we want?"

"One thing buddy" Kurt smiled and looked up to his brother "Hi"

"Hey" Finn smiled.

"Cart, go and find Lola"

"O-okay" Carter nodded and darted off.

"Kurt, this can't keep going on" Finn looked at him "I want to know my nephew"

"I know" Kurt sighed "You know the reason and he needs time"

"How long?"

"I don't know" Kurt snapped "I'm not talking about this today, just leave it" He glared at him before walking off.

"I think someone need to calm down" Lola looked at him "Breath Hummel"

He sighed "Thanks Lola"

"You okay Papa?" Carter looked at him.

"I'm perfect little man" Kurt smiled kissing his head "You okay?"

"Lola helped me to calm down" Carter nodded "I'm good now"

"That's good" Kurt looked at his close friend "Thank you"

"No problem" Lola smiled "I better find Wes before he rings any Warblers"

"I still can't believe you married the gravel" He smirked.

"Call me crazy" She winked before walking off.

"Let's find you something" Kurt picked his son up "What would you like?"

"A scarf" Carter nodded "There's too many"

"We'll pick the perfect one" Kurt smiled and walked towards the scarves.

* * *

**There you go!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Teens

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the next one**

**I've jumped to when they are 15/16**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Teens

**~6 Years Later~**

15 year old Carter jumped, spun around and landed into the water then swam up to the surface smiling.

"You scare me every time you get up there" Kurt shaked his head.

"I love it Papa" Carter chuckled swimming over the edge and pulled himself out then grabbed his towel "How was it?"

"Perfect as always" Kurt smiled "You have some admirers"

"Three blondes and wearing the same clothes"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"They are always here" Carter shaked his head "Cat, CeCe and Chloe"

"All the C's" Kurt smirked standing up "Go and talk to them"

"Did one and never again" Carter chuckled "They are very crazy"

"Well I'm gonna go before I say something embarrassing" Kurt grinned before walking off.

Carter turned and jumped back "Girls"

"Hi CJ" Cat smiled.

"It's Carter" He groaned walking around them and towards the locker room.

"We thought you like CJ" CeCe smiled.

"Only my friends call me that" He sighed "Go away"

"You're mean" Chloe glared at him "I thought we were friends"

"Why would he be friends with a bunch of crazy girls?" His best friend Scott smirked walking to them.

"Go away Scott" CeCe glared at him.

"Why don't you?" Carter glared at her "You are not my friends, just some crazy stalkers" He turned and walked down the steps.

"Nicely done" Scott grinned sitting on the bench.

"Thanks" Carter smiled opening his locker "I can't stand them"

"Not the only one C" Scott smiled.

Carter chuckled putting his tracksuit on and closed his locker "Need a lift?"

"Of course" Scott jumped up and grabbed the gym bag.

"Scott" Carter looked at him "Give it"

"Nope" Scott smirked and darted up the stairs.

Carter groaned running up the steps "You're such a kid Stafford"

"I know" Scott chuckled as they walked out.

* * *

16 year old Rory ran down the stairs and into the family room "Dad"

Blaine looked up "Hey bud, you okay?"

"I need your help" Rory sat down "Well Uncle Wes told me to ask you"

"This won't be good" Lizzie giggled.

"Lizzie" Blaine looked at her "Stop it"

"Sorry" She sighed and looked at her twin "What's it for?"

"Warblers performance" Rory smiled "I'm singing lead"

"See" Blaine grinned "I knew you could do it"

"I just need a song" Rory nodded "And no I'm not singing _Teenage Dream_"

"Why not?" Blaine looked at him.

"Uncle Wes banned that song" Rory grinned "He said it was so annoying"

"It is daddy" Lizzie giggled.

"Fine" Blaine sighed getting up and grabbed a book "This will help you" He passed it over.

"What is it?" Rory looked at him.

"The Warblers song book" Blaine smiled "Every song we've sang including the ones that Uncle Shaun and Sebastian sang"

"Wouldn't they know these songs since you did them?" Lizzie asked.

"She has a point dad" Rory nodded.

"There is one song and Wes doesn't know it" Blaine smiled.

"What?" The twins looked at him.

* * *

"Do you think Carter has changed?" Kurt asked walking out of the bathroom.

"He's a teenager" Blaine chuckled "Of course he has, all three of them have"

"He isn't shy anymore" Kurt sighed crawling up the bed and lay down "He's come a long way"

"He has and that's all thanks to Lola" Blaine smiled "And all the after school activities"

Kurt groaned "I can't keep up with him, something every day"

"Except the Warblers"

"That's because it's cheesy" Carter popped his head in smirking.

"We were Warblers mister" Kurt looked at him.

"Like I said cheesy" Carter grinned "I'm going to bed"

"Night buddy" Blaine smiled.

"Night little man" Kurt grinned.

Carter groaned "Night guys" He walked out and closed the door.

"They have grown up too fast" Blaine sighed laying down and faced his husband.

"I know" Kurt sighed and looked at him "We're getting old"

"No" Blaine put his arm around him and pulled him closer "You are still beautiful"

"Thank you Mr Cheese-Ball" Kurt smiled and kissed him "Love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**~1 Week Later~**

"Why are you not coming?" Millie asked.

"Because I've heard him sing it too many times" Lizzie groaned "You go without me"

"Nope" Ally smiled "Us girls stick together"

"Even if we miss your sexy brothers" Millie smirked.

"Carter is younger than us and Rory is my twin" Lizzie nudged her.

"I agree E, you're dads are sexy too" Ally grinned.

"Okay, gross" Lizzie shaked her head and walked ahead of them "I'm leaving"

"C'mon Lizzie" Millie giggled then stopped "Erm, Liz, CJ's stalkers"

Lizzie turned to see the three sophomores walking towards them "Don't leave"

"Never" Ally smiled standing next to her "Can we help you girls?"

"We're going to Dalton" CeCe smiled.

"Sorry, Sophomores are not allowed off campus during school hours" Millie crossed her arms.

"That's not fair" Chloe snapped.

"It's fair" Lizzie spoke up and stood in front of them "And leave my brother alone"

"Never" Cat smirked "You can't make us"

"I can and I will" Lizzie glared at her "Go near my brother and I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass, got it?"

"Got it" They nodded before running off.

"Nicely done Liza" Ally nudged her "Where did you learn that?"

"My Aunt Tana" Lizzie smiled "I love her"

"And I love you too little miss"

She spun around and smiled big "Aunt Tana!" She ran over and hugged her tight "What are you doing here?"

"I've never been here and I thought I'll visit my favourite girl" Santana smiled "Good job on the Lima Heights thing"

"I was just helping out my brother" Lizzie shrugged.

"She scared them to death" Millie grinned.

"Aunt Tana, these are my best friends Ally and Millie" Lizzie smiled "Girls, this is my aunt Santana Smythe"

"Smythe?" Ally gasped "As in Sebastian Smythe?"

"The one and only" Santana smiled "Fan?"

"Don't get her started" Millie groaned "She doesn't stop talking about him"

"He's a legend" Ally grinned.

"See" Millie giggled.

"Why don't we show you around?" Lizzie looked at her aunt.

"Let's go" Santana smiled.

* * *

Carter walked down the staircase at Dalton when he saw someone familiar "Uncle Seb?"

Sebastian turned and grinned "Look at you, very smart"

"Thanks" Carter smiled "What you doing here?"

"Watching your brother perform, Wes wanted the past captains here for some reason" Sebastian shrugged "You coming?"

"I'm waiting for my ..." Carter yelped as he got lifted "Scott! Put me down dumbass!"

"Never Dork!" Scott chuckled and walked down the hall.

Carter looked at his uncle "Follow us" He hit his best friend over the head.

"Ow" Scott put him down "What was that for?"

"For not listening" Carter smirked.

Scott looked behind them and gasped "Y-you're"

"Scotty, this is my uncle Sebastian" Carter sighed.

"Warblers legend!" Scott grinned "I love all your performance"

"Nice to meet you Scott" Sebastian smiled "I'm glad you're a fan"

"Not just a fan" Carter smirked "A Warbler stalker"

"Am not" Scott glared at him "I just like them"

"Let's go you two" Sebastian chuckled.

"Is Dad here?" Carter looked at him.

"Of course and Nick"

"I don't know why you didn't join?" Scott looked at his best friend.

"Because it's cheesy and you would go crazier than you are" Carter nudged him and opened the doors to the common room "Dad is over there"

"Got it" Sebastian ruffled his hair before walking off.

"Hey little bro" Rory put his arm around him smiling.

"Get off me" Carter elbowed him.

"Fine moody" Rory chuckled "See you guys soon" He turned walking back towards his friends as they started the tune.

_Rory: Uh-ooh  
Uh-oh oh, oh,  
There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away_

He turned around smiling and fixed his blazer.

_Will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am_

"I can't believe you taught him this" Sebastian grinned.

"I liked it" Blaine smiled watching his son sing and dance

_The Warblers: Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it_

"Who's that with CJ?" Nick nodded over "They look close"

"His best friend" Blaine nodded.

"Looks like more than friends B" Sebastian added.

Blaine looked over to his youngest to him wrapped up in the other boy's arms smiling.

_Rory: Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away  
Don't run away (The Warblers: Don't run away)_

_Just tell me that you will stay (The Warblers: Just tell me that you will stay)  
Promise me you will stay (The Warblers: Promise me you will stay)_

_Warblers: Oooohh_

_Rory: Will you love me, with my dark side? Ohh!_

_The Warblers: Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it_

_Warblers: Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?  
Rory: Don't run away  
Don't run away_

"Woohooo" Carter shouted as everyone cheered "Go Rory!"

"I think you should join" Scott pointed at him.

"I'm too busy to join" Carter shrugged and looked over "I'll be back"

"I'll be here" Scott smirked "Go"

Carter chuckled pushing through the Dalton boys "Uncle Nick" He grinned and hugged him.

"Hey there shorty" Nick grinned "Why wasn't you up there?"

"Too cheesy" Sebastian and Blaine said.

"It is" Carter grinned "Plus I have too much to do"

"Like what?" Wes looked at him.

"Swimming, diving, gym" Carter started then smirked "Plus meetings with your wife"

"I'll let you off Cart" Wes shaked his head.

* * *

**Song: Dark Side - Glee Version**

* * *

**There you go guys**

**Next one will be out soon**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Changes

**Hey!**

**Here's the next one**

**Things are getting big for the kids**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Changes

**~1 Week Later~**

"I'm home!" Kurt shouted as he walked into the house.

"In here Papa!" The kids shouted.

He walked down and stood at the doorway "Oh, hey everyone"

"Hey Mr A"

"Good day Papa?" Carter looked up at him.

"Busy day" Kurt nodded "Where's your dad?"

"Kitchen" Rory said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Okay" Kurt smiled walking toward the kitchen to see his husband sitting at the counter "Hey"

Blaine looked up "Hey, you're home early"

"Megs told me to leave" Kurt chuckled and sat down on the other side of the counter "You okay?"

"Yeah" Blaine smiled "Do you think Carter is hiding something from us?"

"Why would you think that?" Kurt looked at him.

"I don't know" Blaine shrugged "Him and Scott seem to be closer than just friends"

"They are best friends, Scott was his first friend and he's helped CJ through everything"

"I know but"

"But nothing" Kurt cut him off "If something is going on, let him come to us not the other way around"

Blaine sighed "Okay"

"Hey" Kurt took his hands in his own "He's safe, he won't go through what we went through"

"I know" Blaine smiled a little and kissed his hand "You always know how to cheer me up"

"It's a gift" Kurt grinned.

* * *

"Scott, give it back!" Carter shouted darting down the hall "Scott"

"C'mon shorty" Scott smirked.

Carter stopped and pulled out his phone as it rang "It's Lizzie"

Scott turned around and walked back to him "Answer it"

Carter pressed the answer and put to his ear "Hey sis"

_"Where are you?"_

"At school, I'm about to go to training" He looked confused "Why?"

_"You're missing training and helping me out"_

"Lizzie, I can't miss it"

_"Please CJ?"_

He groaned "Fine, but you owe me"

_"Thanks bro, don't tell anyone especially Dad and Papa"_

"Promise" He smiled "Text me when you're here, okay?"

_"I'm here bro" She giggled "Hurry up" Then she hung up._

"I need to go" Carter looked at his best friend "Can I have my pass?"

"Fine" Scott sighed and gave it him back "Is Liz okay?"

"Yeah " Carter nodded "See you later" He shouted as he ran out of the school and jumped into his sisters car "Hey"

"Hi" Lizzie smiled a little and drove off.

He looked at his sister to see tears rolling down her face "Liz, what's going on?"

"Alex broke up with me"

"I didn't like him" He smiled "Neither did Dad and Papa"

"I know" She sighed and turned down the street.

"Is that all?" He looked at her "Liza?"

She groaned pulling into their driveway "C'mon" She jumped out of the car.

He got out "You're very confusing today sis"

"I know" She smiled.

* * *

"Sectionals is coming up soon and we need to practice" Wes smiled.

"Rory should take the lead" Jake spoke up "He was amazing at the opening"

"Thanks Jake" Rory smiled "It's up to you coach"

"You'll take lead" Wes grinned "Think of a song for tomorrow"

"Got it" Rory nodded and got up as the bell rang "Laters" He grinned and ran out with the rest of the Warblers.

"You are so dead Kyle!" They all turned to see an angry Alex walking towards them.

"Hey dude" Blake smiled "We missed you in practice"

"Yeah, I'm not coming back" Alex glared at him "Move it"

"Woah dude" Rory stood in front of him "What's going on?"

"Why don't you ask Roberts what he did with your sister"

Kyle shaked his head "I was comforting her after you was an ass to her"

"Lizzie told me she kissed you" Alex glared at him "Is that true?"

"Yes it is" Kyle gasped as a fist collided into his face "What the hell?"

"Alex, principals office right now!" Wes shouted.

Alex sighed pushing past them and walked off.

"You okay?" Rory looked at his best friend.

"I will be" Kyle nodded "Sorry you had to hear that"

"I never like him" Rory chuckled.

"Let's get you sorted out" Luke smiled as they walked down the hall.

* * *

"Liz, can I ask you something?" Carter asked laying on her bed.

"Sure" Lizzie shouted from inside her closet.

"How did you know Kyle was one you wanted to be with and not Alex?"

"Kyle was always there and Alex wasn't" She shrugged walking out and looked at him "Have you got a crush Carter James?"

"No" He said quickly.

"Yes you have" She squealed and jumped on the bed making him sit up "Who is she?"

He groaned "I can't believe I'm saying this to you before our dads"

"Cart" She looked at him concerned "What's going on?"

He looked at her "I like boys"

"You mean you're ..."

He nodded "I'm gay"

"Cart" She hugged him tight and kissed his head "It doesn't matter to me, you'll always be my baby brother and I love you"

"Love you too sis" He smiled a little "I'm glad you forced me to miss training"

"Me too" She grinned and sat back "Who is he?"

"Not saying" He shaked his head "That is staying a secret"

"When you gonna tell Dad and Papa?"

"I don't know" He shrugged "I'm still figuring this out myself"

"How did you know?" She lay down against her pillows.

Carter lay down next to her and looked at the ceiling "I got this weird feeling in my stomach when I was around him"

"Like butterflies?" Lizzie looked at him.

"Yeah" He smiled.

"Is he gay?"

"Out and proud" He chuckled "I was the first one he told even before his parents"

"That's cute" She nudging him "Have you kissed him?"

"As a dare, last year" He blushed "That's when I knew"

"My baby brother is growing up" She grinned moving over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"A year younger Liz" He nudged her "Are you gonna tell Dad and Papa about Alex?"

"Nobody liked him but I hope they'll be happy"

"They will" He smiled and sighed "I'm scared"

"You'll be fine CJ, they know what it's like"

"I hope so" He sighed.

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

Kurt looked up from the counter as the doors opened to see his daughter "Hey sugarbug"

"Hey Papa" Lizzie smiled and jumped on the counter.

"You okay?"

"Alex broke up with me"

"He what?" He looked at her shocked "Why?"

"I kissed Kyle" She sighed.

He walked around the counter and stood in front of her "I'm not happy that you cheated on him but I'm glad you're not with him anymore"

"Really?"

"He was an ass"

"Papa!" She giggled.

"It's the truth" He grinned "So, you and Kyle?"

"I don't know" She shrugged "He's not talking to me"

"Want to know something" He jumped up next to her as she nodded "Me and your dad broke up when we were in high school"

She looked at him shocked "What?"

"He was starting his senior year and I was in New York after he told me to go"

"Why did you break up?"

"He met up with some other guy and I broke up with him when he surprised me" He smiled a little.

"How did you know he did something?"

"He sang a piano version of _Teenage Dreams_ and broke down half way through it"

"When did you get back together?"

"That's a funny story" Kurt grinned "Valentine's week was when I came home as it was our teachers wedding which didn't happen but we kissed and sang the cheesiest song ever"

"You two are very cheesy" Lizzie giggled "So you got back together, what happened when you went back to New York?"

"We communicated more and once he graduated, he joined me, Aunt Rachel and Santana"

"How did you know daddy was it?"

"I just did" He shrugged and grabbed a small box "I knew the moment he gave me this" He passed it over.

She opened the box "Is that gum wrappers?"

"Yep" He smiled "Dad gave that to me as a promise ring"

"Of course it has a bowtie on it" She giggled.

"He loved his bowties" He chuckled and looked at her "Feeling better?"

"Yeah" She smiled and looked at him "Thanks for telling me about you and dad"

"No problem sugarbug" He put his arm around her and kissed her head "How about you pick something?"

"Really?"

"Go on but don't tell the boys"

"Promise" She placed the box on the counter before jumping off "Thanks Papa" She smiled and ran off down the shop.

* * *

"What song are you thinking of doing?" Blaine asked as he sat on the stool.

"Not sure" Rory shrugged looking at the book "There's too many"

"Just don't do anything stupid" Blaine looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Rory looked at him.

"Let's just say your year is the first time since I was in high school that the Warblers have performed"

"Why?"

"Sebastian has a twin who appeared in our senior year and tried to get me back into the Warblers"

"Uncle Seb has a twin?" Rory looked confused "He never talks about him"

"Seb hasn't spoken to him since he got expelled for using drugs"

"Seriously?"

"Yep" Blaine nodded "Warblers got disqualified and were banned from performing"

"But Uncle Wes has been at the school for years"

"He's the music teacher plus Warbler coach" Blaine smiled "He was glad then the ban got lifted"

"I won't let you down" Rory smiled.

"I hope you won't" Blaine grinned "Now let's pick a good song"

"Can you just do what you did last time and just come up with a song?"

"I'm good Rory but not that good"

Rory groaned letting his head fall onto the counter "I hate Uncle Wes"

Blaine chuckled ruffling his son's hair before getting up "Get used to him buddy, I had to and now I can't get rid of him"

"Not helping dad" Rory glared at him.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**What do you want to see next?**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Out

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the next one**

**Sorry it's late but I've not been well**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Out

**~3 Days Later~**

"Carter?"

Carter blinked and looked up "Huh?"

"You okay?" Lola asked "You zoned out for a while then"

"Yeah" He smiled a little "Got a lot of my mind at the moment"

"Want to talk about it?"

"So you can tell my dad again" He looked at her "No thanks"

"I only did that for your safety and you know that" She pointed at him "Would you tell your dads about your Uncle?"

"No but" He sighed "That's not the point, Lola"

"You're still stubborn CJ" She shaked her head smiling "I won't tell your dads"

"I can't tell you" He sat back "Can we talk about something else?"

"How's school?" She looked at him.

"Top grades" He grinned "And keeping busy like you told me to"

"Which do you like best?"

"Not sure" He shrugged "I like diving but I like boxing"

Lola wrote something down and looked at him "Do you remember anything about your real family?"

"I had a twin sister" Carter smiled a little.

"Tell me about her"

"Maisey was a ball of energy, I loved her" He sighed "I remember sitting in the hospital with our dad while mum was in a room with her, I didn't know what was going on, I was only two"

"What happened?"

"She died from a brain tumour" He closed his eyes "Everyday, my parents were breaking more and when they died I couldn't cope anymore" He shaked his head as the tears fell "My uncle told me it was my fault that they died and he's right"

"Cart" She jumped up and knelt in front of him "Them dying wasn't your fault"

"If I was in that car with them, I would be dead too" He squeezed his eyes shut "It's my fault!"

"Somebody!" She shouted "I need some help in here!"

The door opened to see Blaine and Scott "What's going on?"

"Panic attack" She looked at the young boy "CJ, look at me"

"No" He shaked his head "It's all my fault"

"What's his fault?" Blaine asked confused.

"Lola" Scott walked towards them "May I?"

"Go on" Lola nodded standing up and moved out of the way then pushed her best friend back "Don't"

"Okay" Blaine nodded.

Scott took a breath before kneeling down "Cart?"

"Don't" Carter leant forward with his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his hands "My fault"

"C" Scott sighed "Maisey dying wasn't your fault, it just took over quickly"

"Bu-but my parents" Carter let out a shaky breath.

"You was at school, you didn't know" Scott lifted his head to see his eyes closed "Look at me"

Carter slowly opened his eyes and looked at his best friend "It's"

"Don't" Scott shaked his head "It wasn't your fault, do I have to hit you again for this?"

"No" Carter smiled a little and took a deep shaky breath.

"Better?"

Carter nodded and hugged him tight "Thank you"

"Thanks Scott" Lola smiled "I'll see you next week Cart?"

"Why not tomorrow?" He looked at her.

"You need to stay calm this week, just focus on school and no boxing"

"Got it" He nodded standing up and grabbed his blazer "Sorry"

"Not the first panic attack I've seen" She smiled "Take care, okay?"

"I will" He smiled as they walked out and out of the building.

"Don't scare me like that again" Blaine looked at his son.

"Sorry Dad" Carter sighed jumping into the back with his best friend.

* * *

Lizzie ran down the mat and did a round-off then back flip and spun around smiling.

"Well done"

She turned around and smiled "Kyle"

"Hi" Kyle smiled kicking off his shoes and put his blazer on the bench before stepping onto the mat.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Ally told me" He walked towards her "Sorry for ignoring you, I had to sort things out"

"I know" She nodded and put her hand on his cheek near the bruise "I'm sorry about that"

"He can't punch" He grinned.

She giggled "I'm almost done here, so why don't we get some coffee?"

"Lima Bean?"

"Of course" She smiled "I'll meet you there"

He shaked his head "I'll wait for you since you don't have your car"

"Be my spotter" She pointed over to the un-even bars "Please?"

"Anything for you" He grinned wrapping his arms around her "Lead the way"

She shaked her head "Crazy"

"I know" He kissed her cheek.

She giggled pushing him and walked over to the bars "Just standing there and watch"

"And catch if you fall" He smiled standing next to the bars "I know what to do"

"Cocky" She stuck her tongue out at him before jumping up and caught the bar then spun around.

"Careful"

She stood up on the lower bar then jumped over the high bar "Why did you come here?"

"To ask you out but you already did that" He smirked as she finished "Come here" He walked to the end closer to the lower bar "Think this will hold two of us?"

"Only one at a time Ky" She smiled walking under the bars.

"We're pros and" He looked around "No one is here except us"

"Fine but if I get in trouble, it's your fault Roberts" She pointed at him "Ready?"

"3, 2, 1" He grinned and jumped up then spun around then stood on the bar.

She squealed as they tumbled over and landed on the mat "I thought you was a pro" She smirked sitting up.

Kyle chuckled sitting up "It was fun though"

"It was" Lizzie stood up "Wait here and I'll go change"

"I'll be here" He smiled "Hurry up"

"Don't start" She pushed him making him fall back "Bye Roberts"

"Bye Elizabeth"

* * *

**~Next Day~**

"There he is"

Rory turned around to see his uncle "Don't you have a job or a family to go to?"

"I do but I thought I'll spend some time with Warblers new lead soloist" Shaun smiled as they walked down the hall.

"I have class"

"Nope, you have a free now, your dads told me"

"Of course they did" Rory shaked his head.

"C'mon bud" Shaun nudged him "You not happy spending time with your favourite uncle"

"Least favourite" Rory smirked.

"Enough of the cheekiness" Shaun pointed at him "Thought of a song yet?"

"Yes and it's staying a secret until Sectionals" Rory grinned "Not even Dad knows"

"What's going on?" Shaun asked "You're in a good mood"

"I'm just excited about performing" Rory shrugged walking up the staircase "I'll see you later"

"Where you going?"

"Studying for a big test next lesson" Rory ran up the stairs "Laters"

"I'll find out Rory!" Shaun shouted "I always do"

"Nope" Rory chuckled "It's a secret!"

"Whatever you say buddy!"

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped as flour flew toward him and landed on his cheek.

"What?" Blaine smirked.

"I knew there was a reason why I put the ban on you helping" Kurt glared at him "Out"

"C'mon" Blaine walked over and wrapped his arms around him "I'm sorry"

"Not gonna work" Kurt shaked his head "I need to get this done if you want dinner tonight"

Blaine grinned spinning him around before singing.

_When I'm with you baby  
I go out of my head  
And I just can't get enough  
And I just can't get enough_

"Oh no" Kurt chuckled "I am not singing this"

"Please" Blaine pouted "Just one"

Kurt groaned before singing.

_All the things you do to me  
And everything you said  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough_

_Both: We slip and slide as we fall in love  
And I just can't seem to get enough of_

They spun around and stopped when they saw their youngest stood at the door.

"How long have you been standing there for?" Blaine asked.

"Long enough" Carter smirked walking over and sat on the stool "How did you two know that you was meant to be together?"

"It took your dad a bit longer to figure out as he was _very _clueless" Kurt nudged his husband smirking.

"I'm not clueless now" Blaine glared at him.

"Whatever you say" Kurt grinned and looked at his son "You okay?"

Carter sighed and looked at them "I'm scared"

"Cart" Blaine walked over and sat on the other side "You don't have to be scared anymore, you're safe"

"I know" Carter nodded "That's not what I'm scared about, I'm scared you'll hate me"

"Baby boy" Kurt walked around and put his arms around him "We'll never hate you" He kissed his head "We love you"

"I love you guys too" Carter leant against him smiling a little.

"What to tell us what's going on now?" Blaine looked at him.

"I ..."

Kurt sat next to him and took hold of his hand "No pressure"

Carter took a deep breath "I'm gay"

"We know" Blaine smiled reacting over and squeezed his other hand.

"You knew" Carter looked at them confused "How?"

"We're your dads Cart" Kurt smiled "We know things plus"

"The way you looked at Scott gave it away" Blaine grinned "Somebody is blushing"

"Alright" Carter chuckled blushing more.

"And you don't need to worry about if he likes you or not because he does" Kurt winked "Papa knows things"

"You do" Carter grinned "Thanks"

"Any time buddy" Blaine smiled "If you need help with anything, we're here"

"I know" Carter nodded "Courage, right?"

"Of course" Kurt smiled.

* * *

**Song: Just Can't Get Enough - Glee Version**

* * *

**There you go :)**

**Thinking of doing a spin off to this**

**But focusing on Carter/Scott storyline**

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Award

**Hey!**

**So sorry for the wait**

**I was finishing collage and work got crazy**

**But here it is!**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Award

**~2 Months Later~**

"I'm home!" Carter shouted then noticed an envelope on the floor and picked it up "Dad!"

"In here buddy" Blaine shouted from his office.

Carter dropped his bag and walked down the hall to his dad's office "Hey dad"

"Hey" Blaine smiled looking up from his laptop "How was training?"

"Good, finally went off the 10 metre board today" Carter grinned walking in and handed it over "This came for you"

"What is it?" Blaine looked at it confused.

"Don't know" Carter shrugged and sat on the chair "Open it"

"Alright" Blaine chuckled opening it and pulled out the card.

**_Blaine Hummel-Anderson_**

**_You have been nominated for a Tony Award_**

**_BEST PERFORMANCE BY AN ACTOR IN A LEADING ROLE IN A MUSICAL - West Side Story_**

**_Hope to see you there!_**

"What is it?" Carter looked at him.

"I've been nominated for a Tony" Blaine looked at the card shocked.

"Shut up!" Carter jumped up, ran around and hugged him "That's amazing dad"

"What's amazing?" They looked up to see Lizzie and Kurt.

"I've been nominated" Blaine smiled "For a Tony"

"Oh my god!" Kurt gasped.

Lizzie squealed running over and hugged him tight "Well done daddy"

"Thanks princess" Blaine smiled "Where's Rory?"

"Warbler practice" Kurt nodded "Dream come true?"

"Yeah" Blaine looked at him smiling.

"We need to do something"

"Not Breadstix" The kids groaned.

"Promise" Kurt chuckled "I'll phone our parents and Shaun" He smiled and walked out.

"Go and invite your boyfriends" Blaine looked at his kids.

"You sure?" Carter looked at him "It's a family thing"

"I'm sure" Blaine chuckled "Go"

"Thanks Daddy" Lizzie grinned and ran out.

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

"Here we go guys" Wes smiled "Good luck"

"We'll win this thing" Jake grinned and put his hand out "Warblers on 3"

"3 ... 2 ... 1" Blake grinned.

"Warblers!" They echoed before making their way onto the stage behind the curtains.

"You'll be amazing dude" Kyle patted his shoulder.

"Thanks" Rory nodded and turned on his headset.

**_'Next from Westerville, Ohio ... Dalton Academy Warblers!'_**

Rory grinned as the curtains went up and the spot light came on him.

_Rory: Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world's turning inside out, yeah  
I'm floating around in ecstasy  
So _

_Warblers: Don't stop me now, don't stop me _

_Rory (with Warblers): 'Cause I'm (having a good time, having a good time)_

_Rory: I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me _

_I'm burning through the skies, yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit  
I'm travelling at the speed of light _

_Rory (with Warblers): I wanna make a (supersonic woman of you)_

Kyle nudged his best friend smiling before singing.

_Warblers: Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me (Rory: Hey, hey, hey!)  
Don't stop me, don't stop me  
Ooh, ooh, ooh (Rory: I like it)  
Don't stop me (Rory: Have a good time, good time)_

_Warblers: Don't stop me, don't stop me_

_Rory (with Warblers): (Oh, oh!) Alright _

Blaine looked at his son who was smirking at him and shaked his head smiling.

_Rory: Oh! Burning through the skies, yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit  
I'm travelling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a (With Warblers: supersonic man out of you) (Rory: you!) _

_Warblers: Don't stop me now (Rory: I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball)  
Don't stop me now (Rory: If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call)  
Don't stop me now (Rory: 'Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Rory: Yes I'm having a good time) _

_Warblers: I don't wanna stop at all_

The audience cheered as they ran off.

"That was amazing Rory" Blake grinned.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys" Rory smiled.

"We'll win this thing and go to Regionals" Jake grinned.

"You got that right" Kyle chuckled and looked at his best friend "Your dad didn't like impressed"

Rory chuckled "That's because I didn't tell him what the song it was"

"Someone is gonna be in trouble" The Warblers sang then started laughing.

* * *

"There he is!" Lizzie grinned running over and hugged her twin tight "Well done twin"

"Thanks sis" Rory smiled.

"Who showed you it?" Blaine looked at him as they walked out of the building.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dad" Rory smirked "But I believe it was diva week"

"Rory Mac" Blaine glared at him "Who showed that video?"

"What video?" Kurt looked at him "And diva week?"

"Uncle Sam showed it me" Rory grinned "It was when Dad wanted to show that guys can be divas and did _Don't Stop Me Now_ and I love that song"

"I thought Papa was a diva in high school" Carter grinned.

"Watch it Carter" Kurt pointed at him then at his husband "Don't even think about answering Anderson"

"Rach was the biggest diva" Blaine chuckled "But you was a close second with Mercedes"

"You got told Papa" Rory grinned "Lizzie is a diva"

"I am not" Lizzie wacked him over the head "Just because you won Sectionals doesn't mean I won't beat you up"

"Stop it both of you" Blaine said sternly unlocking the car "Get in and no fighting"

"Carter is in the middle" Rory spoke up.

"Why?" Carter whined "I'm always in the middle"

"Because you're shorter" Lizzie smiled before jumping in.

"Not my fault" He sighed climbing in and sat in the middle as his brother climbed in after him.

"Cheer up Bro" Rory nudged him smiling "At least you'll be taller than dad"

"That's true" Carter chuckled.

* * *

**~3 Months Later~**

"Be good for Papa you three" Blaine looked at his kids as they stood in the airport.

"We will Dad" They smiled and hugged him "Good Luck"

"I'll need it" He kissed their heads.

"We'll leave you two alone" Lizzie grinned backing off with her brothers.

Kurt chuckled lightly and looked at his husband "You'll win this thing"

"I hope so" Blaine smiled a little and hugged him tight "I'm gonna miss you"

"I'll miss you too" Kurt kissed his cheek "Go before you miss your flight"

"I'll phone you later" Blaine reacted up and kissed him before grabbing his bag "See you in 2 days"

"2 Days" Kurt smiled a little.

Blaine looked at their kids "Be good"

"We will" Carter smiled standing next to their Papa "Bye dad"

"Bye guys" Blaine smiled a little before walking towards the gate.

"You okay Papa?" Lizzie asked putting her arms around him.

"Yeah" Kurt kissed her head and watched his husband go through the gate then walked out with the kids.

"Movie night?" Rory looked at him.

Kurt shaked his head "You guys go out and have fun with your friends"

"We want to spend some time with our favourite Papa" Carter grinned.

Kurt chuckled "Let's go"

* * *

"It's on!" Lizzie squealed jumping onto the sofa the next night "Guys! C'mon!"

"We're here" Rory grinned running in with his brother and jumped on the other sofa.

"Papa!" Carter shouted "It's starting"

"I'm coming!" Kurt shouted before walking in with bowls of popcorn and sat next to his daughter "After this, you're going to bed"

"But" They whined.

"No" Kurt looked at them sternly "You have school and by the time you get home Dad will be back"

"Fine" They sighed.

"Didn't you do West Side Story in high school?" Carter asked.

"We did" Kurt smiled "Dad was Tony and Rachel was Maria"

"As in Auntie Rach?" Lizzie looked at him "And daddy's sister"

"The same one" He grinned "They were amazing at it"

"He was amazing in the Broadway one too" Rory grinned.

"That he was" Kurt smiled and looked at his phone has it buzzed.

**_Going on soon, missing you and the kids - B xxxx_**

_Break a leg, we're missing you too - K xxxx_

"When's Dad going on?" Carter looked at him.

"Soon" Kurt looked up from his phone.

"I can't believe we couldn't go with him" Rory sighed.

"You have school" Kurt chuckled "Plus Warbler practice for Regionals"

"Stupid school" Rory grumbled "Stupid Uncle Wes"

"You're the one who wanted to join the Warblers" Lizzie smirked.

* * *

Rory shot up when someone jumped on him "Jeez Liz, what was that for?" He yawned rubbing his eyes.

"Dad's section is up" Lizzie grinned sitting next to him "And you fell asleep"

"Sorry" He sighed sitting up and looked at the TV "I hope he wins"

"Me too" Kurt nodded and looked at the screen as the nominees came up.

**_'And the winner is ...' _**

"C'mon Daddy" Lizzie mumbled crossing her fingers.

**_'Blaine Hummel-Anderson from West Side Story!'_**

"Woohooo!" They cheered and pulled into for a group hug while they watched their dad/husband hug his cast mates and went up to the stage.

**_"Wow" Blaine coughed slightly "This is amazing, I never thought I would get this" He smiled "I want to thank my cast and director, you guys were amazing to work with" He looked at the screen "To my amazing kids who are at home watching, I love you guys" He wiped the tears away "And of course to the person who been there with me through everything, I love you Kurt" He looked around smiling "Thanks guys"_**

"You okay Papa?" Carter looked at him.

"Yeah" Kurt smiled a little wiping the tears then looked at his phone which was showing his husband picture "Right, off to bed"

"Fine" The three sighed jumping up and ran out "Say well done to dad"

"I will" Kurt chuckled and answered the phone smiling "Hey there Tony Winner"

_"Say that again tomorrow because I still think this is a dream" Blaine sighed._

"Believe me, it's real" Kurt chuckled turning off the TV and locked up everything before making his way upstairs "The kids say well done"

_"Did they watch it all?"_

"Just up to your speech then they went to bed" He turned off the lights and walked into his room "It's weird without you here" He sighed climbing under the cover and lay down against the pillows "But it's nice not having the covers took off me"

_"That was one time" Blaine chuckled._

"Where are you, it's too quiet to be backstage?"

_"In the car back to the penthouse" Blaine sighed "It's weird being back there"_

"I'm glad we kept it just in case" Kurt smiled "It doesn't feel like 2 years ago you did _West Side Story_"

_"I know"_

"You was amazing tonight Blaine, I'm proud of you" Kurt yawned.

_"I'll let you go to sleep, I'll text you when I'm leaving, I love you Kurt, night"_

"I love you too Blaine, night" He smiled hanging up then closed his eyes.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Watch out for a story called **_Story of Us _**- Carter and Scott Story :D**

**It should be out soon!**

**What do you want to see next?**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Anniversary

**Hey!**

**As its Klaine's week**

**I've decided to do get the chapter out quicker :)**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Anniversary

**~1 Month Later~**

Rory ran down the hall and into the common room "Cart!"

Carter looked up confused "Hey Rory"

"I need your help"

"This won't be good" Scott chuckled then yelped as he got pinched "Ow, that hurt"

"Good" Carter grinned and looked at his brother "What do you need help with?"

"Dad's and Papa's present" Rory said.

"You forgot?" Carter smirked.

"No" Rory quickly said then sighed "Fine, I did"

"How about a party?" Scott spoke up "It'll be a good thing to get everyone together for it"

"Good one" Rory grinned "I'll phone everyone"

Carter looked at him "Don't you think it's late to invite everyone, it's this weekend"

"Watch and learn little bro" Rory pulled out his phone and dialled a number then put it on speaker.

_"How's my little badass?"_

"Good Uncle Noah" Rory chuckled "Are you free this weekend?"

_"Depends on what's going on?"_

"Dad's and Papa's Anniversary"

_"Say no more, I'll get everyone together and get them back home for our favourite couple"_

"Thanks Uncle Noah" Rory smirked at his brother "I'll let you know the details"

_"Okay little man, speak to you soon"_

"Bye" Rory hung up "And that little brother is the New Directions guest list"

"How did you do that?" Scott looked at him shocked.

"Everyone loves Klaine" Rory shrugged.

Carter spotted someone "Hang on" He jumped up "Uncle Wes!"

Wes turned and smiled at them "Hey boys"

"Could you get all the Warblers here for Dad's and Papa's surprise party this weekend?" Carter asked.

"Of course, everyone loves those two" Wes grinned "Let me know everything"

"We will" Rory nodded "But remember _surprise_"

"I know" Wes chuckled and walked off.

"That's the groups but your dad's families" Scott looked at them.

The brothers looked at each other and grinned "Lizzie"

* * *

"Stupid brothers" Lizzie mumbled walking up the pathway to her grandparents house and walked in "Nana? Grandpa?"

"In here sweetie!" Carole shouted.

Lizzie smiled walking down and into the kitchen "Hey"

Burt looked up and smiled "There's my favourite granddaughter!"

"Your only one" She smiled walking over and sat on his knee "I've missed you"

"We've missed you too sweetie" Carole kissed her head before sitting down the table "How's everything?"

"Good" Lizzie nodded "Are you busy this weekend?"

"We are never busy" Burt grinned "Why?"

"Dad's and Papa's anniversary is this weekend and we're planning a surprise party for them"

"We'll be there" Carole smiled "20 years is a big thing"

"They've been together 24 years if you take out the break" Burt chuckled.

"What?" Lizzie looked at them confused "I thought it was 20 years for being married?"

"It is" Carole nodded.

"But Saturday is also the date they got together 24 years ago" Burt smiled.

"That's so Dad and Papa" Lizzie giggled resting against her grandpa.

"Tired?" He rubbed her back.

She nodded and looked at the clock "I better go, I'm suppose to pick up dinner" She kissed his cheek then jumped up and kissed her nana on the cheek "I'll let you know the details"

"And if you need any help" Carole looked at her.

"Will do" Lizzie smiled "Bye!" She shouted as walked out of the house.

* * *

**~Friday~**

"Why I am so nervous?" Carter sighed as they stood in the airport.

"Uncle Finn is coming" Lizzie nodded.

"I'm fine with that" He chuckled lightly.

"Ah" Rory smirked "Introducing Scott to everyone including Uncle Noah"

"Don't remind me" Carter sighed.

Lizzie squealed "Uncle Jeff!" She ran forward and jumped into his arms.

"Okay" Jeff groaned "Little lady isn't so little anymore"

"Sorry" She giggled as she got placed on the floor "Where's Uncle Nick?"

"He'll be here tomorrow" He smiled as they walked to the boys "Hey guys"

"Hey Uncle Jeff" Carter grinned and hugged him "I won't break your back"

"Good" Jeff grinned ruffling his hair "Who else is coming?"

"Everyone is here" Rory smiled "Except Uncle Nick and Noah"

"Puckerman is back!" They turned to see Puck grinning "Who's ready to Party?"

"It's a surprise party Puckerman" Jeff looked at him "K and B can't know"

"Whatever Warbler" Puck rolled his eyes.

"Before you two start a fight" Lizzie giggled "We're needed at the Hotel which we've took over for the weekend"

"How did you do that?" Jeff looked at her.

"Kyle's dad is the owner" Rory smiled.

* * *

"It's too quiet" Kurt sighed as he sat on the sofa.

Blaine chuckled "And you're complaining, why?"

"I'm not" Kurt nudged him "They've been busy all week"

"It's that time of the year" Blaine smiled "Competitions and Practices" He grabbed his phone as it rang "It's Carter"

Kurt grabbed it and answered it then put it on speaker "Hey Cart"

_"Hey Papa!" Carter chuckled "Listen, we're having a sleepover at Scott's house tonight, is that okay?"_

"We?" Blaine asked.

_"Me, Liz and Rory plus our friends"_

"When will you be back?"

_"Not sure" _

Kurt sighed "Okay, just let us know when you'll be home"

_"I will, Bye dads!" He hung up._

"Want to have a movie night?" Blaine looked at him.

"I'm not getting up" Kurt grinned.

Blaine sighed getting up "What movie?"

"Anything"

Blaine grinned grabbing it and put it in "I haven't seen this in years" He walked over and sat down "Come here"

Kurt smiled moving over and rested his head on his shoulder "What we watching?"

"Something" Blaine chuckled grabbing the blanket and put it over them "You'll like it"

Kurt looked at the scene and grinned "_Moulin Rouge_, I'll be singing"

"I don't care" Blaine put his arm around him and pulled him closer "Because I'll be singing too" He smiled and rested his head on his.

* * *

**~Saturday~**

Lizzie walked into the main entrance and pressed the button on the headset "Everything set?"

_"Yep, Uncle Sam is ready" Carter chuckled "Stop panicking sis"_

"I'm not" She sighed looking up and spotted a familiar car "Tell everyone to hide, they're here" 

_"Got it"_

She smiled big when her dads walked in "Hey Daddy, Papa, you look very handsome"

"Thank you sugarbug" Kurt smiled.

Blaine looked at her "What you up to missy?"

"Nothing" Lizzie smiled "Just thought we could have a family dinner"

"I could have done that at home" Kurt looked at her.

"I know but it's been ages since we've got out" She shrugged stopping at a door and turned around grinning "Close your eyes"

"Why?" Blaine looked at her confused "Elizabeth"

"Just close your eyes" She rolled her eyes "Please"

"Fine" Kurt groaned closing his eyes "If something happens to this outfit, you're grounded"

"Nothing will happen" She giggled opening the door as Rory grabbed the other door.

"Now" Carter spoke up "Walk forward carefully"

"What's going on?" Blaine asked walking into the room.

Rory and Lizzie closed the doors "3, 2, 1!"

"SURPRISE!"

Kurt opened his eyes and gasped to everyone here "Oh my god!"

"Happy Anniversary Klaine!" Everyone shouted.

"How did you all get here?" Blaine looked at their friends shocked.

"Those three planned everything" David pointed to the kids smiling.

Kurt looked at the kids "That's why you've been busy all week?"

"Yep" Carter grinned "Thanks to Uncle Wes, we was off school yesterday"

"C'mon" Rory grinned "Hit it Uncle Sam!"

"Let's Party!" Sam shouted and turned on the music.

* * *

"Hi everyone" Carter spoke into the microphone on the stage "I've never done this before, so" He looked at his dads "Dad and Papa, this is for you" He nodded at his uncle who smiled and started the music.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss_

Kurt looked up shocked "Wow"

"I know" Blaine smiled "He's good" He stood up and held out his hand "May I have this dance?"

"Of course" Kurt smiled taking his hand.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Carter smiled as his boyfriend came up and started singing with him

_Carter and Scott: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

"They are really good" Lizzie smiled standing next to her brother.

"I never knew he could sing" Rory smiled and watched their dads dancing around the floor "They are so happy"

"I know" She put her head on his shoulder "I'm glad we did this"

"Me too sis"

_It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide_

_Scott: But I love you (Carter: I love you)  
Until the end of time (Carter: Until the end of time)_

_Both: Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you, I will love you_

Kurt grinned walking towards his youngest as he got off the stage and hugged him "You was amazing baby boy"

"Thanks Papa" Carter smiled "Happy Anniversary"

"Best present ever" Blaine smiled ruffling his hair "Thanks Scott"

"No problem" Scott grinned.

* * *

_ "Everyone!"_ Sam shouted in the microphone from the DJ booth "_The night is nearly over but my best friend wants to say something"_ He handed a headset to his best friends.

Blaine placed it on his ear and jumped off the stage "Thanks everyone for coming tonight, I means a lot to both of us that you came" He smiled "I would to sing my amazing husband something special that I need my Warblers for, you too Smythe"

The old Warblers made their way to the dance floor.

"When you're ready Blainer" Sebastian grinned.

"Go" Blaine grinned as a familiar tune started and winked at his husband.

_Blaine: Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Blaine with The Warblers: Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die (The Warblers: Until we die)  
You and I,_

_Blaine: Will be young forever_

_Blaine with The Warblers: You make me feel  
Blaine: Like I'm livin' a  
Blaine with The Warblers: Teenage dream  
Blaine: The way you turn me on  
Blaine with The Warblers: I can't sleep  
Blaine: Let's run away and  
Blaine with The Warblers: Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

"The original Warblers" Scott grinned "Your dad is amazing"

"We know" Lizzie giggled.

"I can see why Uncle Wes banned this song" Carter chuckled "It's Dad's song"

"You got that right little man" Shaun smiled standing behind them "I couldn't sing it that good"

_Blaine with The Warblers: Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die (The Warblers: Until we die)  
You and I,_

_Blaine: Will be young forever_

_Blaine with The Warblers: You make me feel  
Blaine: Like I'm livin' a  
Blaine with The Warblers: Teenage dream  
Blaine: The way you turn me on  
Blaine with The Warblers: I can't sleep  
Blaine: Let's run away and  
Blaine with The Warblers: Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

_Blaine with The Warblers: I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Blaine with The Warblers: Woooo Ahhhhh_

_The Warblers: Woooooooo_

"He's really good" Rory smiled.

"He is" Kurt nodded "Dad is proud of you for joining"

"I want to make you both proud"

"You have" Kurt grinned nudging him.

_Blaine: Yeah!_

_The Warblers (Blaine): You make me feel (Yeah!)  
Like I'm livin' a (Like I'm livin' a)  
Teenage dream (Teenage Dream)  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep (I can't sleep)  
Let's run away and  
Blaine with The Warblers: Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

_The Warblers (Blaine): My heart stops (Oh No!)  
Blaine: When you look at me  
Blaine and The Warblers: Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

_Blaine with The Warblers: I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me_

_The Warblers: In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

* * *

**Songs:  
Come What May - Glee Version  
Teenage Dreams - Glee Version**

* * *

**There you go guys!**

**There's not many chapters left :(**

**What would you like to see next?**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Winners

**Hey!**

**Soo sorry for the wait**

**I had mega writers block plus work is getting crazy again**

**I can't promise when the chapters will be out**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Winners

**~2 Years Later - Chicago~**

"Excited for tomorrow?" Blaine looked at his sons.

"I am" Rory grinned "I can't believe Papa couldn't come"

"Or Lizzie" Carter sighed "I thought it could of been a family trip"

"We couldn't take Lizzie out of school and Papa is on his own at the shop since Aunt Megs is away" Blaine smiled "I'm glad you changed your mind about performing"

"It's still cheesy" Carter smirked "But wiping the smile of Rory's face when I got the solo for the second time was priceless"

"Whatever little bro" Rory ruffled his hair "We'll win tomorrow"

"It'll be the first time ever that the Warblers have won" Blaine smiled.

"Really?" Carter looked at him shocked.

"Yep, the year before I transferred we got to Regionals and lost to New Directions"

"But the next year, NDs won Nationals which in a way, you had won" Rory pointed out.

"True but the Warblers have never been to Nationals" Blaine chuckled as his phone beeped then grabbed it.

**Where are my leading boys Anderson! - Wes**

_Relaxing with me Wesley - B_

**They are needed for rehearsals - Wes**

_Sorry, family time ;-) - B_

"Who was it?" Carter looked at him.

"Wes, looking for you two but I told him you're not going to rehearsals" Blaine grinned.

Rory chuckled "Uncle Wes won't be happy"

"He'll have me to deal with"

* * *

**~Ohio~**

"Hey Papa!" Lizzie smiled as she walked into the shop.

"Liz!" Kurt quickly covered it and spun around shocked "You're early!"

"I finished practice early and I came straight here" She giggled "What you hiding?"

"It's nearly finished" He sighed "But it's for you"

"You don't need to make me anything Papa"

"But I did" He grinned "Close your eyes"

She groaned and closed her eyes "I don't see why I have to do this"

"Because little miss, it's a surprise" Kurt chuckled "Now, open"

Lizzie opened her eye and gasped "Papa" she walked over "It's beautiful"

"Like it?"

"I love it"

"There's just a few things I need to do but it'll be ready for tomorrow" He smiled "Wanna try it on?"

"Of course" She grinned taking it and darted into the changing rooms "Will you be there tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it sugarbug" Kurt walked around the shop fixing the rails "Nervous?"

"A little but it's normal" She smiled walking out and spun around "Well?"

He looked over and smiled big "Sugarbug, you look like a winner"

She walked over and hugged him tight "Thank you Papa"

"You're welcome sugarbug" He kissed her head "Now, get out of it before it gets ruined"

"I'm going" She squealed and ran off.

* * *

**~Chicago~**

"Nervous?" Rory looked at his brother as they stood backstage.

"Yeah" Carter smiled a little "I can't believe I'm doing this"

"For years, you was saying it was cheesy" Rory smirked.

"Alright" Carter pushed him "You better stay out of my spotlight"

"Alright divo" Rory chuckled grabbing his blazer and put it on "Two minutes guys!"

"Who put you in charge?" Kyle smirked walking over with the boys.

"Coach isn't here" Rory smiled "And he finally appears"

"Okay" Wes smiled "Cart, get into your place"

"Got'cha" Carter smiled walking onto the stage and up the steps.

**_'Give it up for Dalton Academy Warblers!'_**

_Oh...  
Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Rory smiled at his brother before they started the backing tune from backstage.

_Warblers: Da da da da da da da da da_

_A singer in a smoky room,  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

Carter grinned walking down the steps as the Warblers came out.

_Warblers: Strangers  
Waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their  
shadows  
Searching  
In the night  
Streetlight  
People  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hiding  
Somewhere  
in the night!_

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlights  
people (Carter: Whoa, oh, ahh)  
Don't stop believin'_

_Carter: Hold on!_

_Street lights people, ooh! (Warblers: Whoa, oh, ahh)_

_Warblers: Don't stop!_

"Ladies and Gentleman" Carter smiled standing in his place next to his brother as everyone cheered "We are the Warblers"

_Warblers: ba ba ba ba ba ba _

_Rory: Another year you made a promise  
Another chance to turn it all around  
And do not save this for tomorrow  
Embrace the past and you can live for now_

_The Warblers: And I will give the world to you_

_Kyle (Warblers): Speak louder (than the words before you)  
And give (them meaning no one else has found)_

_Jake: The role we play is so important  
Blake: We are the voices of the underground_

_Kyle: And I (Warblers: I)  
Would give the world to you_

_Carter: Say everything you've always wanted  
Be not afraid of who you really are_

Rory put his arm around his brother smiling.

_Cart and Rory: Cause in the end we have each other  
And that's at least one thing worth living for_

_Jake: And I (Warblers: I)  
Would give the world to you_

_Warblers: ba, da, ba, da, ba, da_

_Adam: I pass it back to you_

_Blake: And I will wait for you_

_Cart and Rory: Cause I would give the world (Warblers: I would give the world)_

_Kyle: And I would give the world (Warblers: I would give the world)  
And I_

_The Warblers: Would give the world to you!_

_Rory: Yeah, yeah_

_Jake: Yeah, yeah!_

_The Warblers: Oh, I would give the world to you! (Carter: Oh!)_

_Carter: Oh, oh_

_Blake: Ooh_

_Carter: This is the new year!_

_The Warblers: This is the new year  
A new beginning  
You made a promise (Rory: You made a promise)  
You are the brightest  
We are the voices (Kyle: We are) (Carter: Oh)_

_The Warblers: This is the new year (Carter: Oh)  
We are the voices  
This is the new year (Rory: Ooh)  
A new beginning  
You made a promise  
We are the voices  
This is the new year!_

Rory grinned and pulled his brother into a hug "Well done"

"You too" Carter grinned as they got pulled into a group hug.

* * *

"You wanted to see them Kurt" Blaine smiled holding his phone to his ear "They were amazing"

_"Have they said who's won?"_

"Erm, yeah" Blaine looked up to see his sons walking towards them.

_"Well?"_

"I'll let our boys tell you" Blaine passed the phone over "Papa"

"Hey Papa" Carter chuckled and pressed the loud speaker.

_"Hey boys" Kurt said "Well?"_

"It was amazing Papa" Rory grinned "Cart killed his solo"

_"Did you win or lose?"_

Carter looked at his brother "Should we tell him?"

"I think he can wait" Rory smirked.

_"Carter James and Rory Mac" Kurt said sternly._

"Boys" Blaine glared at them "Tell him"

"We won!" The boys laughed when they heard a loud squeal.

_"I'm so proud of you two"_

"Thanks Papa" Carter smiled.

_"We are celebrating when you get home"_

"Uncle Wes has already sorted it, tomorrow in the common room" Rory chuckled.

_"I'll be there, see you boys tomorrow"_

"Bye Papa" They grinned and hung up.

* * *

**~Ohio~**

Lizzie stood at the side of the mat bouncing on her feet.

"Nervous?" Ally asked standing next to her.

"A little" Lizzie sighed looking over and waved at her Papa who was smiling "You did amazing"

"And you will too" Ally nudged her "Just don't beat me"

"I'm better than you" Lizzie smirked "We are always the top two"

"That we are" Ally grinned.

**'Next up is Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson"**

"Break a leg bestie" Ally smiled before walking off.

Lizzie took a deep breath before stepping onto the mat and stood in her starting position. She looked up to see her boyfriend.

Kyle smiled and mouthed 'Love you'

She winked before spinning around then jumped up and did a forward roll.

She turned around then ran forward and did a round-off then a backwards somersault.

"I hate when she does this" Kurt sighed watching his daughter dance around the floor.

"She's amazing sir" Kyle smiled "She'll go to the Olympics"

"And so will you" Kurt smiled "No more sir Kyle, it's Kurt"

"Okay" Kyle nodded.

"Look after her, okay?" Kurt looked at him.

"I will" Kyle smiled.

* * *

Rory stood in the entrance of Dalton watching the rain and smiled when he saw his dads running over "Hey"

"Well done" Kurt smiled and hugged him "I can't wait to watch the video"

"Cart did most of the work" Rory chuckled as they walked down the hall "He was amazing"

"Has Wes done the video?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah" Rory nodded.

"Where is your brother?" Kurt looked at him.

"Hey Papa" Carter smiled running over and hugged him then looked at his brother "Have you seen Kyle?"

"He should be with you guys" Rory looked at him confused "Uncle Wes won't be happy if he isn't here"

"He's with Lizzie" Kurt looked at the boys "He came to her competition and they've gone out with their friends"

"Like Rory said Uncle Wes wanted all Warblers here" Carter sighed opening the common room doors "Kyle is off campus Coach"

"Doesn't matter" Wes sighed "Everyone sit down and I'll get the videos ready"

Blaine smiled walking over and sat next to his old friend "I'm surprised you're here"

"I wouldn't miss seeing my favourite boys win" Sebastian smiled "How's the shop going Hummel?"

"Good Smythe" Kurt smiled sitting down "I'm so glad he doesn't have the gavel anymore"

"That's because he gave to me when he graduated" Blaine chuckled.

"Right everyone" Rory smiled standing at the front "The Warblers are National Champions for the first time ever, so sit back and enjoy!"

"You're crazy" Carter shaked his head as his brother sat next to him.

"I know" Rory grinned as the lights went off "It's starting"

* * *

**Songs:  
Don't Stop Believin' - Glee Solo Version  
This is the New Year - Glee Version **

* * *

**There you go!**

**What will happen next?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
